Have Yourself a Kiam Little Christmas
by themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: It wasn't a secret that Christmas wasn't Liam's favorite holiday but Kathryn was determined to win him over. Twelve Days of Christmas Kiam oneshots. Kiam, Jaspenor, and Rillow all make appearances.
1. Oh Christmas, Oh Christmas Tree

This is the first fic in my 12 days of Kiam series. I miss them and love Christmas so it was a no-brainer. It's loosely connected to my Halloween fic Carving Out Memories but you don't have to read it to understand this. Just know that it takes place after the season 4 finale. I'll be posting a Christmas one shot every day from now until the 25th. Other Royals characters will make appearances throughout the series. I'm a little rusty at writing these two so be kind! But for now, settle in and enjoy some cheesy holiday fluff!

* * *

 _Day One: Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree_

She really hadn't been trying to pick the coldest day of the year to choose a tree. Honest. It just happened to be the first day that an awful mixture of snow and ice hadn't been falling over the city. So when the sky was just overcast that morning, Kathyrn jumped at the chance to go. After all, there were only so many days that it was acceptable to have a tree inside. Liam didn't seem to understand this as they strolled through the aisles.

"We're already behind." She insisted as she pulled him along. "We should have done this days ago."

Liam blew air into his hands, trying to stay warm. "We have plenty of time."

Kathryn sighed, he clearly didn't understand her urgency. "It's almost the second week of December, we're missing out on valuable Christmas cheer."

"If you say so." He conceded, gesturing to all the options. "Pick whichever one you want."

She simply shook her head. "The whole point is that _we_ pick one out together."

From the moment all the Halloween sweets were gone and Liam threw out his pumpkin, Kathryn had slowly but surely been trying to get him into the Christmas spirit. It wasn't a secret that Christmas wasn't his favorite holiday but she was determined to win him over. Last week she had started playing Christmas music on a regular basis. Two days ago she had left Love Actually on a loop. And today she all but dragged Liam to choose a tree. He had moaned about the cold from the moment they stepped out of the car, even his security detail didn't seem thrilled. But Kathryn was too excited to let it bother her.

"I've never picked out a tree."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. We have to fix that right away." She laughed. "Doesn't your family have a whole tree lighting ceremony?"

"Yeah but the groundskeepers deal with picking it out and my mother signs off on a design." He rolled his eyes. He didn't sound upset, just matter of fact. "You know it's an 'iconic tradition' and all that. Mum's words, not mine."

"Well, I'm starting a new tradition." Kathryn decided as she examined a potential winner. "Every year we're picking out a Christmas tree. If I have to carve a pumpkin, _you_ have to pick a tree."

Liam's scoff sounded annoyed but his smile said otherwise. "I guess we'll drag her along with us next year. Even though Halloween is going to be her favorite."

"Absolutely not. We've been discussing it when it's just the two of us." Kathryn teased as she rubbed her hand back and forth, her tone was bright. "Christmas is her favorite, sorry love."

He simply pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her hat down over her ears. "I'll prove you wrong later but let's pick one. I don't want you to get sick out here. The last thing I need is for both of us to freeze to death."

"Way to change the subject." She breezed past him towards a row of dark green spruce trees. "But your concern is endearing."

In the time that they had been a couple, Kathryn was always amazed at the normal things Liam hadn't been exposed to. The idea of not picking out the perfect tree was alien to her. It was the first step of getting in the holiday spirit. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Liam circled around a fir tree.

"I like this one."

She squinted at it and took a step back. "It's kind of short."

Liam wore a confused expression and gestured to all the trees around them. "They all look the same, Kates."

"That's because you've never picked one out." She took his hand and gave him a grin. "Come on."

The sky was still a gloomy shade of grey and Kathryn's face had started to sting from the cold. But that did little to deter her from her search. Liam enthusiastically would point out a tree every few minutes but she was almost positive he just wanted to get out of the wind.

"It's too scraggly. Look at the bottom of it, it's brown. It won't last until Christmas." She criticized with a hand on her hip.

"Or this one?" Liam stretched out his arm in the direction of another example. "It's green and a tree. Look, the star can go here and we can add lights. I think it's great."

"I don't know." She trailed off, folding her arms. "It's kind of wide, it'll never fit in the door."

Liam dropped his head and sighed. "I didn't realize picking out a tree was this complicated. How are you not freezing?"

"Growing another human tends to make you warmer than usual." She offered, as she pressed a gloved hand to Liam's cheek. "I know I'm being picky. This is our first Christmas and I just want it to be nice."

"It's going to be great no matter what." He insisted, the corners of his mouth twitched up into a soft smile. "Should we separate? I think I know what to look for. Also, I can't feel my face, I don't want to be the first person to freeze while choosing a tree."

Kathryn tutted at this but kissed him anyways. She thought he looked cute, the end of his nose was red and his blue eyes were bright and bits of blonde hair peeked out from under his knit hat.

"That's a good idea because my feet are starting to hurt. And, if you get frostbite who'll carry the tree inside?"

"Security of course." He quipped without missing a beat.

"Such a prince." She sighed. "It's a good thing I like you."

With that, they took off in different directions and Liam vanished into a collection of trees. Maybe it was the cold and maybe it was the fact that she wanted tea, but Kathryn picked up the pace. On her second trip through the aisles, she found it. Its needles were full and lush, it wasn't scraggly or dried out. It even smelled like Christmas.

"Liam!" Her voice rang through the cold air. "I found it."

Liam let out a laugh as soon as he rounded the corner. "You're kidding right?"

"No? What's wrong with it, it's nice?"

"It's almost two times my height."

"And?"

Liam stood next to her and pointed up at it. "The flat isn't exactly tall."

She sighed and a frown pulled at her lips. "But I like this one."

At five months pregnant, Kathryn's emotions were subject to change at a moment's notice. And apparently, her ceilings being too low for this tree was just the thing to send her over the edge. Liam had been all too accommodating when it came to her sudden mood swings and this time was no different. He reached down to squeeze her hand.

"I know but it's too tall. And you wouldn't be able to decorate the top or anything." He rationalized, rubbing her shoulders. "I found one too, I think you might like it."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, she couldn't tell if she was irritated by the fact that she was crying over a Christmas tree or that she couldn't have the one she wanted. But she nodded anyway and let him lead her through the plot of trees. They came to a stop and he pointed it out to her.

"What about this one?" Liam said cautiously, using the tone he always did when she got upset. "It looks the same, just a bit shorter."

Kathryn tilted her head and squinted at it. It was fairly similar and she didn't hate it right away. Liam had a timid look on his face as she considered it. It certainly seemed Christmas-y enough and healthy. She looked back to Liam and sniffed.

"I guess I like it." She admitted sheepishly. "But I get to decide how we decorate it."

"I guess my dream of designing Christmas trees will have to wait a year." Liam joked as he rubbed her shoulder. "Next Christmas, when we're in our own house we can have whatever tree you want. We can have one in each room if you want to."

The idea of next year seemed distant to her. But the idea of celebrating with Liam, who she'd be married to by then, and their baby was enough to cheer her up. Eventually, she cracked a smile.

"Promise?"

Liam's smile matched hers and his eyes were warm. "Promise."

"Sorry for, you know." She circled her finger in front of her face."Not my best moment."

"Oh, you mean crying about a tree? I hadn't noticed." He teased but kissed the top of her head. "Lucky for you, I was here to save the day. Not too bad for someone who's never picked out a tree."

Her sour mood had passed because she snorted and smacked him on the arm. "I'm emotional, leave me alone."

"I'll say." He deadpanned and jostled her. "But seriously, how perfect is this tree?"

"Fine, you saved the day. Now we have to commemorate it."

"But it's freezing, I just want to buy the tree and thaw my hands."

"You made me take a picture with a stupid pumpkin, it's only fair." Kathryn argued and then narrowed her eyes. "Plus, I'm pregnant you can't say no to me."

Liam pretended to make a big show of handing his phone over to his security detail and standing next to her in front of their choice. But after posing for a regular photo he kissed her cheek in the second. He took his phone back to let his detail handle paying for the tree. Kathryn looped her fingers through his and looked at the pictures.

"It's our first tree."

"Thanks to me." He reminded as they started towards the car. "If it were up to you we'd still be looking."

"You may have found the tree," She agreed but then gave a teasing smile. "Just remember that _I_ get to decorate it."

* * *

AN: Well there you have the first day of Kiam-mas. All the stories are connected and get better as we go along. Let me know what you liked and I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks!


	2. Put Up the Tree Before My Spirit Falls

Day Two: Put Up the Tree Before My Spirit Falls

Liam wasn't quite sure how he ended up spending the better part of a Sunday afternoon untangling Christmas lights, but here he was. The green wire seemed impossibly mixed up no matter how much he tugged. But Kathryn seemed happy and it kept him from having to return his mother's phone calls. He knew she was calling for the upcoming holidays but Liam wanted no part of it. Since the failed coup several months ago he had been living with Kathryn. Mostly out of common sense, they were engaged and having a baby after all. But Robert had also all but banished him, he was meant to be out of sight and out of his brother's way. So Kathryn's was a win-win.

Not that he minded too much.

"Thank you for dealing with those." She said, ducking down to kiss the top of his head. "My hero."

"It took a small miracle but I got it." He climbed to his feet and carefully held out the lights. "Let's just get these on the tree before something happens."

Kathryn took the string of bulbs, the lights brightened her face and she smiled. "You hold that end."

The two of them made quick work of stringing them up, Liam reaching the higher parts above her head. Once they were adjusted and put into place, Liam moved to plug them in but Kathryn shooed him away from the outlet.

"No, no, not until it's done. You know, a big reveal and all that." She explained and then gave a teasing grin. "Aren't you the one who's been to lighting ceremonies all his life?"

"I'm the one who grew up with Eleanor as a sister. Our private family tree was basically hers from the day she could hang an ornament." He rolled his eyes but he laughed as he spoke. "She liked the lights on so she could see which bulbs looked best. We never agreed on much but Robbie and I knew to let her have her way."

"So you have decorated a tree then." Kathryn joked from where she held up a silver bulb and a gold one. "Which one?"

"Whichever one you want. I told you yesterday, it's up to you."

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "Good answer. Silver looks better to me. But if you want to add anything feel free, it's your home too."

"I'm just glad I talked you out of the one that would have put a hole in the ceiling." He placed a red and silver ornament on the tree. "Although, it's the first time I've ever heard of someone crying over a tree."

Kathryn's eyebrows were knitted together. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Who cries over that?"

"You're funny."

She poked her head around the tree. "But you love me anyway."

All he could do was shake his head and smile. "Yeah, I do."

It didn't take long for them to finish off the decorations. The flat was coming together nicely and felt perfectly festive. Red and silver bulbs dangled from the delicate branches. The throw pillows on the sofa had been replaced by seasonal ones and a spare string of lights had been stretched out on the island in the kitchen. Two stockings hung not too far from the tree one with a _K_ and the other with an _L._ Kathryn had put on some soft Christmas music in the background and hummed to it as they decorated. It was the most at home Liam had felt during the holidays in a very long time.

"It's not a jack-o-lantern but the flowers aren't a bad centerpiece I suppose," Liam mumbled, folding his arms. "I mean you bought that at a shop, whereas I carved something with my bare hands but I guess it's nice."

Kathryn snorted from where she was arranging poinsettias and candles at the middle of the table. "If you keep it up, I'll become one of those people who leave their decorations up until March. Then you'll really be sulking."

"On second thought, I think it's beautiful. Very, uh, cheery and all that."

She patted his face. "You're a terrible liar but at least you're cute."

"What's left?"

She opened the last of several boxes that Liam had hauled out of a spare closet this morning. She pulled out a shining silver star and held it up for him to see.

"Just this, but I can't reach." She stared at the tree topper and smiled fondly. "It's nice, right? It was the one we used when I was a kid. Angie's a lot less sentimental than I am so she didn't care when I knicked it from my dad's. I thought it might be a nice tradition to start."

Liam squeezed her free hand. "I like that idea. Here, I'll do it."

She waved him off. "No, no. I'll do it, let me."

"Well, should I get a ladder or something?" Liam glanced around the room and scratched the back of his neck. "I've seen every inch of this place and you don't have one."

Kathryn gave him a confused look. "What would I need a ladder for?"

"You're not short but you're not exactly tall either, love."

She was pulling a chair from the table towards the tree. "I could say the same thing about you. But luckily, I'm not rude."

Liam groaned and pretended to be hurt. "For your information, I'm taller than you. Just let me do it."

But Kathryn already had one foot on the chair. The star was in one hand and kept the other on her growing stomach. " _I'm_ putting the star on the tree, you don't even like this holiday."

When the chair wobbled, Liam was quick to grab her. "You're pregnant. I can't have you climbing on chairs."

She tutted and rolled her eyes. "I'm not made of glass. Just lift me."

"Lift you?" He breathed out a surprised laugh.

"What? You work out, have you seen your arms?" She then pecked him on the lips. "Please? If not for me, then for the baby?"

"You've used the baby card for months."

"And I only have a few months left to use it." She cleared her throat and guided his hands to her waist. "Now give me a boost."

Liam simply shook his head as he hoisted her up a bit. The tree was still tall, despite not being the one she had originally wanted. He could barely put the lights on at the top without stretching. All he could think was that she was lucky he was in love with her. Because this was more work than he had wanted. But when she laughed, he couldn't contain a smile.

"Just a bit further." She said, reaching her arm as high as it would go.

He pushed up on his toes to give her a bit more height. "Got it?"

Kate just waved him off as she went to place the star on top of the tree. After a few adjustments and making sure it wasn't lopsided she was satisfied.

"There, you can put me down."

Gently, Liam set her on her feet and she shut off the lights. Once she was back at his side she pushed him forward. She was all laughs and nodded at him.

"Okay, go ahead."

He plugged in the lights and Kathryn clasped her hands together and grinned. "It's beautiful, right?"

Even though it wasn't his favorite holiday, he had to agree it did look nice. The bulbs cast a warm glow in the room and the glitter on the ornaments sparkled. But his favorite part was how the light reflected in her eyes and the way her face was lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, it is." He draped an arm over her shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you though."

"Go away." She groaned and pushed him off of her. "You're so cheesy."

He sucked his teeth. "But it's very true."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "It's perfect."

* * *

Would you look at that? More Christmas fluff. Tomorrow's my favorite day that I've written so far. Leave a review? Stay tuned!


	3. So Here We Go (Under the Mistletoe)

Day Three: So Here We Go (Under The Mistletoe)

It was no secret that Christmas wasn't Liam's favorite holiday. From his mother being so particular about how the palace looked to having to sit through a long dinner with his family, it had never been ideal. But his time with Kathryn was slowly starting to convert him into at least tolerating it. They had chosen a tree, decorated the flat and Kathryn kept him pacified with more hot cocoa than he could drink. It was all a pleasant distraction from what his family was up to, and gave him a chance to feel normal for once.

And of course, anything that made Kathryn happy was good enough for him.

He had, however, found something that made him happy as well. Since the day they had decorated the tree, Kathryn kept urging him to add whatever he liked. She had told him it was his home too and he should have a say in things. The offer had been sweet and just like her. But maybe it was because he was a man or because he had grown up with decorators and his mum, there was nothing he really wanted to add. Until today that was. He had spent time setting it up the night before, so when Kathryn finally wandered into the kitchen he couldn't stop from smiling.

"Morning." She yawned as she joined him at the counter. "You're up earlier than normal."

Liam shrugged as he waited for the kettle to boil. "I couldn't sleep."

She frowned and reached out to touch his cheek. "I know you're worried about this tree lighting thing. But you really should call your mum back. Or at least Eleanor now that she and Jasper are back. It's Christmas, after all."

"It's _almost_ Christmas and I'll deal with it later." He waved her off and looped his fingers through hers. "You're up early too."

Kathryn shook her head with dismay. " _Someone_ wanted breakfast. I tried to go back to sleep but you can only sleep through so many kicks before it's pointless."

He pressed a hand to her side and smiled at the small nudge he felt. "What can I say? I'm a morning person and she will be too."

When the kettle whistled she sighed. "Thank god. I'm not a morning person, I need tea."

"Grab me a cup would you?"

She opened the cabinet above her and did a double take. "What the-?"

Liam stood next to her and hummed in surprised. "Oh, look at that. We're under the mistletoe."

From the top shelf, a bundle of mistletoe swung from where he had taped it last night.

"Hmm, I guess we are. How did that get there?"

"You told me to decorate however I liked. I thought it was perfect." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "You know, I think we have to kiss now."

Kathryn's amused laugh filled the small space as she leaned in. She let her hand thread through his hair and he cupped her face. When they pulled apart he pressed a second, quick, kiss to her lips.

"That was nice, right?"

"Very." She agreed. "Now, your child and I want breakfast."

* * *

The next few days were fairly normal. Kathryn spent time with her sister and Liam went to a ribbon-cutting ceremony for a new community center. He also fielded a few calls from Helena about next week but that was a different story. He had also done a bit more decorating much to his fiancée's chagrin.

"Kates, Kates are you awake?"

It was late and they were in bed watching a movie. Or they were supposed to be anyways but Kathryn was dozing off more and more these days. Her eyes were barely open when she turned her head.

"Hmm?"

He pointed up and she groaned when she made out the shape in the near dark. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling just above their bed.

"Again, really?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"When did you even put it up there?" She asked through a large yawn.

"When you were with your sister."

Kathryn shook her head as she kissed him, but the look in her eye when they separated told him she wasn't upset. She rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes.

"Now if you're done using my favorite holiday as an excuse to kiss me, I'm going to bed."

He just snickered to himself as he shut off the TV. "Goodnight, love."

* * *

Eleanor may have been the designer in the family, but Liam was sure he could give her a run for her money. He had taken to 'decorating' the flat in his spare time. Kathryn was a good sport about it but always managed to be surprised by it.

"I'm back! Could you come and grab this?" He shouted as he walked through the door of the flat. "I wasn't sure which flavor you'd want so I got both."

She walked through the room and rubbed her hands together. "You know, if we keep indulging every craving she'll be picky when she's older."

Liam handed off the bag full of ice cream. "That will be easier to deal with than you being upset if I didn't go pick it up."

"True. Thank you."

He bit back a chuckle and raised his eyebrows. "Would you look at that."

She followed his gaze and huffed. "How'd you even get it up there? I know you're not tall enough and we don't have a ladder."

"I am tall and that's not the point." Liam stepped back and pretended to be hurt. "Just shut up and kiss me."

She grinned and pushed up on her toes. The kiss was soft and she stroked her thumb over the stubble on his jaw. "This whole surprise me with mistletoe bit is getting old."

"You love it and you know it. And you love me."

Kathryn gave him another quick kiss. "I do, even if you have to climb on chairs to reach."

* * *

Liam was smart. That's something not a lot of people knew about him. Sure he was handsome and could charm a room, but he was also clever. That was something Kate had always liked about him. Before his brother 'died' and he took on heir to the throne duties, he had been at university. He had been studying economics and literature. So he was always full of facts and quotes. But now she was beginning to wonder if he was too smart for his own good. He was pranking her at least twice a day and was still full of ideas somehow.

"Hey, Kathryn? I think something's in my eye!"

She paused the show she had been watching. "What?"

"It burns." He called out. "Come here."

She groaned and pushed herself off of the couch. The bathroom was steamy and Liam peeked his head out of the shower. Shampoo dripped from his hair and he was wiping his eyes with a towel.

"I think there's shampoo or something in my eye." He groaned and leaned closer. "Is it red?"

"I can't see from here."

"Can you do this?" Liam waved her closer and handed her the towel he was holding. "Shit, it stings."

"Stay still." She looked at the eye in question and dabbed at it. "I think it's fine. It's not red or anything. Just rinse it and you can use some of my eye drops."

"But it hurts." He pouted. "Are you sure you can't kiss it better?"

He pulled back the shower curtain and reveal the mistletoe that hung from the curtain rod. He broke into a loud chuckle and pointed at her as she scowled. She took the towel she was holding and hit him with it.

"I hate you."

"How do you keep falling for it?" He was actually wiping his eyes now and his cheeks were red. "I mean come on, Kates. It's too easy."

She tried to look cross but her lips twitched up at the corners. "You're too good at this. I'm going back to what I was watching, try not to slip and break something."

He reached out with wet hands and grabbed her waist. "Not so fast."

"I want to break up." She rolled her eyes.

Liam kissed her and gave a smug grin when he let her go. "You're stuck with me."

* * *

By the end of the week, she had lost count of how many times Liam had tricked her. She still hadn't found the right moment to get him back but she found satisfaction in not falling for it anymore. He was almost lazy about it now. Kathryn had fixed herself some toast and had every intention of heading back to bed. She knew it was the miracle of life and all, but waking up ravenous each morning because of the baby was growing old.

"Did she wake you again?" Liam asked from where he leaned on the island. "No wonder you're so tired all day. You've been kissing all your sleep goodbye."

"Mmhmm. I'm going back to sleep."

"You're looking particularly beautiful this morning though." He noted as he turned the page of the book he was reading. "You're glowing. I could just kiss you."

She gave him a dubious glance and looked around. And there it was, hanging from the light fixture was the mistletoe. "Thank you, if only I could sleep."

"From your _lips_ to her ears. I feel like every word out of your mouth is how tired you are. I feel bad."

"Oh do you?" She questioned as she rinsed her plate.

"Of course, I wish I could help. But you are glowing, come here."

Kathryn shuffled past him and mumbled sleepily. "Your book's upside down and the mistletoe is on the light."

He slammed the book shut. "Damn, I almost had you."

"Not even close!" She called over her shoulder. "Goodnight!"

* * *

If you asked Kathryn, it was just getting ridiculous to her. She'd be brushing her teeth and look up to find mistletoe on the mirror. They could be rearranging a few ornaments on the tree, and it was placed on the star itself. Liam thought he was clever but he had another thing coming.

"What about Alexandra?" She suggested as she ran her hand over her belly. "I like it."

"Ugh no, that's Duchy's name. She'll take too much credit." Liam vetoed instantly. "Anna?"

Kathryn wrinkled her nose. "No way. There was a girl I went to school who had that name, she was awful to me ."

Liam turned from where his head rested in her lap and spoke to the bump. "We'll find a name for you. Don't worry."

"Could you get me a glass of water please?"

He pushed himself off of the couch. "Do you want dinner? I could make something or are you still craving fish and chips?"

She reached behind one of the throw pillows once he was out of sight. "Uh, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he came back in. He sat the glass on the table and laid back down. "I know you're worried about choosing a name that's "proper' but that's just my mum talking. We can pick what you'd like. She's our daughter after all."

"Oh, I don't know." She trailed off. "I think things are looking up."

Liam nodded as he traced circles on her stomach. "I think so too. I mean she hasn't seemed as worried about it."

"I just think you'll want to _kiss_ me when I finally find a name."

He sat up a bit. "We can take as long as we- really?"

Kathryn broke into laughter as she dangled the mistletoe from where her arm was stretched out. "What?"

"You didn't even hang it up, you're holding it. That's just lazy."

"Such a critic. Now I think there's a rule or something about mistletoe. You have to kiss me."

Liam scoffed. "Me, kiss _you_? I think I'll pass."

She swatted him on the arm. "Rude. You'd really leave a girl under the mistletoe like this.?"

He held her face in his hand. "I guess you are attractive and I do like someone who can beat me at my own game?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

Liam kissed her softly and she brought her arm down to pull him closer. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, she stared up at him and smiled.

"I win."

* * *

AN: This is my favorite one shot so far. But tomorrow's is even better and another character makes an appearance! Thanks for the kind feedback. I appreciate it, see you tomorrow Loyals!


	4. Christmas Cards

Day Four: Christmas Cards

"You want Kathryn and I to do what?"

Helena sighed from the other end of the phone. "I want you to have a photo taken for a Christmas card."

"I heard you the first time, but why?"

"Because the public hasn't really seen or heard from you since the coup. You've only done a few events and we need to keep up appearances. Not to mention the fact that you haven't announced the engagement or pregnancy yet."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you said it would be bad for the family since we're not married."

"With your brother openly reprimanding any critic, we could use something to get excited about. You know, make the people root for the Monarchy again. And it would show that we're adapting to the modern age. People have babies all the time before marriage."

"That's what _I_ told _you_ when you found out Kathryn was pregnant. And I'm not sure how modern we are. After all, hasn't my 'brother' thrown us all back a few centuries by basically claiming divine right to rule anytime he's challenged?"

"Just come to the palace and take the bloody picture."

"I'm banished. Or do you not remember him expressly telling me to make myself disappear before he did it for me?" He then lowered his voice, it was full of anger. "Besides, I'm not bringing Kathryn anywhere near him. He tried to get Lucius to kidnap her, thank god we decided to leave her phone's tracking on so I could find her. I don't want anyone from that place to come here."

Helena was silent, knowing he was completely right. "Fine, take the picture there. Rachel will spin it as an intimate look at the new branch of the Royal Family. Make sure it looks festive but appropriate. I'll have suitable outfits sent over tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Now Liam, darling. I've been very accommodating about this 'hiding until the wedding' plan. But we really need to discuss this tree lighting ceremony and dinner. Robert's already agreed you and Kathryn should come here. The public-"

Liam rolled his eyes, she had been trying to get him to talk about it for days now. "Sorry, Mum, I have to go."

"Liam wait-"

Helena had tried to invite herself but Liam was quick to stop that. The compromise had been that someone would take their photo and if Helena didn't approve they'd go to the palace to have it done. There was only one person Liam trusted enough to be apart of this. And that's how they ended up posed in front of their tree with their guest.

"Clearly I'm the photogenic twin," Eleanor gave an apologetic shrug as she lowered the camera. "Sorry, Kathryn."

She laughed and turned to smooth out his sweater. "Would you just smile? I love Christmas cards, it's our first one."

"I know you do. And I am. See?" Liam asked through gritted teeth. "Totally smiling."

"Like you want to be in a picture with your fianceé not like it's an arranged marriage. Mum said she'll make you go to the palace if this doesn't turn out well."

Liam walked away from the tree and sat at the table. "I don't know. It just seems too public to tell everyone about the baby and the engagement."

"Aren't you the one who kissed me at the memorial gala in front of the press? People know we're together."

"Or at least they thought you were, you've been in hiding since the wedding. You've only done a handful of events and haven't been seen at the palace. People are starting to wonder if there's trouble with the family and if you're hiding something."

He knew his twin was right. As soon as he was reunited with Kathryn he hadn't been back to the palace. That was mostly because he hated his brother for trying to harm her. But also Robert made it clear he wasn't welcome back. And as for being seen with Kathryn, he didn't want to subject her to any more danger if he had to.

"I know that, but the last time Kathryn and I were at the palace she ended up kidnapped. I won't put her through that again. And I don't particularly want to be linked to the family."

Kathryn sat next to him and squeezed his hand. "That's very sweet but I can take care of myself you know."

"But you shouldn't have to worry about the public or anything. I just feel like if we officially announce ourselves Robert will start paying attention again."

At this, Eleanor laughed. "Robbie is too busy trying to produce an heir so you won't be a step ahead of him. He's also too busy rounding up dissenters and buying opposition newspapers. And think of Mum, she's been trying to keep a lid on the coup business. It already looked bad when Cyrus walked out of the wedding even if it was because of the maid."

"Yes, but-"

"Rachel's going mad trying to keep up with the nondisclosure agreements that the staff need to sign every time Robbie has a fit. And of course, Jasper and I are dodging his past left and right. There's so much going on Liam but _this_." She gestured to Kathryn and the flat. "This is a good thing. You're having a baby and getting married. We should focus on something exciting for once."

His sister made perfect sense, he was rational enough to see that. But his stomach still clenched when he thought of the frantic text he had gotten from Kathryn about Lucius being in the car. He didn't want to risk any more attention. If his brother saw how happy he was, he'd stop at nothing to ruin it.

"How do you feel about this? We can be as private as you like."

"First of all, I appreciate how concerned you are ." Kathryn began with a smile. "It's very fatherly. But your sister is right. This is a good thing, we're engaged and having a baby."

"But what about your safety?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I didn't enjoy being almost bound and gagged in a warehouse somewhere. But if you remember _I_ got myself out of the car. I'm the one who faked something being wrong with the baby so they stopped driving. I'm also the one who knew to run into a crowd once I got the door open. The point being is that I can take care of myself, Li."

Eleanor was the first to speak. "Badass."

"My dad was in special ops in the military before he took over the pub, he taught Angie and me a few things." She explained nonchalantly. "So don't worry about me."

Liam knew her well enough to see that she wasn't scared. He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll do the Christmas card and let Rachel do what she wants with it. But I think I'm going to ask for the security detail to be extra vigilant. Maybe ask for it to be doubled once we announce."

"Fine, we'll compromise."

"Great!" Eleanor climbed to her feet. "Now let me take this picture so we can be happy for once."

Kathryn pulled Liam towards the tree and positioned him the way he had been earlier. They stood at an angle, Liam's hand rested on her stomach and Kathryn's hand laid on top of his arm. The Christmas tree had been plugged in and sunlight came through the window behind it. She just hoped it was what the Queen wanted. But even if it wasn't, she still found it exciting. It was their first Christmas card as a couple, it was a far cry from taking a secret picture in the pub with Robert.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Lenny?" Liam questioned anxiously. "I don't want to have to do it at the palace."

From behind the camera, Eleanor sucked her teeth. "I do have an eye for this sort of stuff. I designed the Hoteleanors, the charity gala, and our brother's wedding. And I took pictures of my time abroad. I think I can manage a bloody photo for a card."

He held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Fine, fine."

"Now you've moved." His twin groaned as she walked towards them. She placed his hand back on her bump and adjusted the brilliant diamond on Kathryn's finger. "There now don't move. Big smiles, everything's going to be fine. Think of the baby, think of a wedding that isn't a disaster."

They both gave large smiles and when Liam squeezed the arm that wasn't facing the camera, Kathryn knew they were thinking the same thing. It's what they always thought of, next year. Everything would be different, they'd be parents, they'd be married and she only could hope that they'd be less stressed. But for now, she just smiled. Eleanor snapped a few pictures from various distances.

"I think I did it. You two are cute and I'm not saying that because I'm biased." She reported after clicking through the pictures. "Although I still don't see why you asked me."

"Because you're my twin and you're the only one I trust completely out of our family," Liam said earnestly as he dropped his pose. "Besides, I haven't seen you since you and Jasper ran away."

"Don't be so dramatic. We didn't run away we went to Nevada, I saw Vegas and met his mum. It was nice, too hot, but Jasper looks good with a tan."

"I'm happy for you Len, honestly."

Kathryn didn't know her future sister in law well, but she saw her face go a bit red. "Well, I'm happy for the both of you. My not so older brother's growing up, properly."

"Now we just have to share our news with the world." He sucked in a breath. "Thank you for helping us."

"Seriously." Kathryn seconded. "How can we thank you?"

"Anything for my future nephew or niece." She waved her hand dismissively but then tacked on an afterthought. "Although, I wouldn't mind being the godmother."

Liam and Kathryn shared a look and she rubbed her belly. "Actually, um, it's a girl."

"Oh really?" She gushed and clapped her hands. "That's great."

"We both kind of thought it was but we found out for sure a few weeks ago." Liam was grinning from ear to ear. "Just don't tell Mum."

She zipped her lips. "Never, but seriously I am so down to be godmother."

"You may have to fight Angie for it, but she can always have two."

Liam watched as his fiancée and sister started talking about baby names and different shades of pink. It was reassuring to know that for once, someone was on his side. Eleanor had accepted Kathryn faster than anyone else in his family had and he was grateful for it. But soon, Eleanor started hinting that they should name the baby after her and he had to laugh.

"All I'm saying is that Eleanor Angela Henstridge is an amazing name. I'm happy and so is your sister." She grabbed his arm. "Liam tell her it's a great name."

"I'm going to make tea and you can deal with her sister."

"I still have a few months to change your mind." She handed off the camera and stood up. "I'll make it. Look at the pictures, they're sweet."

"The mugs are in the cabinet above the sink."

Once Eleanor had busied herself with the kettle, Liam sat next to Kathryn. His hand rested on her knee and he gave a nervous sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this? Because we can delete the pictures and stay private."

Kathryn was smiling down at the screen. "I'm ready for people to know and these are too cute to waste."

Even Liam had to admit that they turned out well. Kathryn, of course, was the star of the show. Helena had dressed her in a red dress and the ring was almost as bright in the picture as it was in real life. He had worn a grey sweater and Eleanor loaned him his father's watch. The tree and lights made for a cheery background and he laughed when he thought of the day they picked it out. But his favorite bit was the way his hand was on her stomach, it was obvious that she was pregnant. He just hoped the people were as excited as he was.

"You look beautiful."

She gave a soft smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Our first Christmas card as a couple." He bit his lip and ducked his head. "I'm sorry I made a big deal about it. I know you were looking forward to this, I hope I didn't ruin it for you."

"Don't be silly, you're just worried. It's nice to know that you care so much." She kissed him and brushed her thumb across his jaw. "Anyway, this is the first of many Christmases."

"The first of many." He agreed.

And then from the kitchen, Eleanor's voice sounded as the kettle whistled.

"Hey, Liam?" She called out, full of confusion. "Why is there mistletoe in your cabinets?"

Kathryn laughed as she stood from the couch. "But maybe the last Christmas with mistletoe."

* * *

AN: I enjoyed writing this one. It was fun to include Eleanor and Helena and give more detail about what happened after the coup. I hope you're enjoying these mini fics and let me know what you think. As we go along, more characters will pop up. See you tomorrow, Loyals. Thanks!


	5. Holiday Baking

Day Five: Holiday Baking

Like most couples Kathryn and Liam were similar. They liked the same books, shared the same sense of humor and felt the same about many ideas. But the way they carried themselves was where they differed. Liam had always been the outgoing one and a go with the flow kind of guy. Kathryn however, was known to overthink and keep her feelings to herself. So when Liam found her furiously stirring a bowl and staring into space he knew something was wrong.

"Kates, hello? Kathryn?"

"Oh, what?" She blinked and turned to him. "What did you say?"

Liam leaned against the counter. "What did that bowl ever do to you?"

She looked down to see the sticky mess of dough that she had overmixed. "Nothing, I was just distracted. How was your run?"

"It was fine, these are going to ruin it though." He swiped a cookie from the plate on the counter. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's sticky now, I have to start over." She scraped the mix into the trash and placed the bowl into the sink. "Hand me that, please."

He handed her a clean bowl and frowned when she gave a tight smile. "Seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing I haven't been worried about for the past three days." She was focused on the flour she was measuring out. "In a half hour, everyone will know we're engaged."

"Wait, I thought you said you were fine with it. I mean, I can call my mum and tell her not to put it out." Liam's words were rushed and he rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I thought you were okay with it. You'll have your own security detail and we all know Mr. Hill can be trusted"

"I am fine with it, I just- I don't know. I'm not worried about my safety or anything." She was quick to shake her head but her voice was small. "What if they don't like me?"

"There are about a hundred things wrong with that question." He said around a mouthful of crumbs. "First of all, you're amazing. The press liked us when we announced we were dating or do you not remember the headlines about our 'Cinderella story'. These are incredible by the way, caramel?"

"Butterscotch." She snorted as she sifted sugar into her mixing bowl. "But what if they only liked us because we were a new couple? What if they don't like the fact that we're having a baby? You saw how they destroyed Willow because she was ordinary. She was the future Queen and they didn't like her. I'm nobody."

Liam stood to join her behind the counter. "You're the opposite of nobody. You're smart and sweet and kind. Not to mention beautiful. Also, who doesn't love a baby, a royal baby at that? You know the press have been wondering for months when my brother's going to have one. And the Willow thing was because she went rogue about announcing it. My mum and Rachel are pros at this."

Kathryn couldn't help but sniff as she reached for the baking powder. "Really, that wasn't how your mum wanted it?"

"God no, Willow's sweet but she wanted to be herself. Which I'm all for and I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but sometimes my mum is right. Trust me if they can spin my sister and I being illegitimate and make my mum look like a victim, they can spin anything." Liam pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you and they'll love you. Now, what's with the baking?"

"It's Christmas, cookies are mandatory. Besides, I stress bake."

"Cookies? They're biscuits."

"11 months out of the year they're biscuits. But Christmas biscuits doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." She wiped her hands on her apron. "Do you want to help?"

Her mood had lifted a bit so he grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist. "I look ridiculous."

She looked up from her cookbook and smirked. "You in an apron, with those arms? It's the best thing I've seen all day. Hand me an egg."

"You flatter me." He nodded to the bowl. "I'll do it."

Liam carefully cracked the egg in the bowl as Kathryn stirred. "Do you think the people will be upset that we're doing everything backwards?"

"Well, we're getting married before she's born. And being angry isn't going to undo it so, I'm not worried."

As she mixed in the other ingredients she scoffed. "You're always so relaxed about everything. Did you know the night before I told you I was pregnant I stressed baked a whole batch of cupcakes?"

"You know, I wondered where they came from. I kind of just thought we were celebrating but it makes sense now." Liam rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, what are we making? Should it be brown?"

"Gingerbread and yes I know what I'm doing." She turned her head to kiss him. "Stress baking and holiday baking just so happen to go hand in hand. So do cravings apparently."

"Then let it just be holiday baking. There's nothing to stress about, in fact, I'm excited. I told you that you're life-changing and now the world will know the whole story."

All she could do was sigh and swallow hard. "I'm hormonal, you know you can't do that."

"Do what?"

"That." She pointed at his face and dabbed her eyes with the bottom of her apron. "The whole crinkly-eyed, romantic, Prince Charming thing when you say the right thing."

Liam just raised his shoulder in a half shrug. "I hate to break it to you, but I am a Prince, I am charming and in love with you so these things just slip out."

"Just flour the counter and grab the rolling pin. I want these to be done before the statement comes out." She turned to rummage through the drawer for cookie cutters. "That way I can stress eat them and the baby likes gingerbread, further proof that Christmas will be her favorite."

"Why do you have to say such awful things?" Liam was sprinkling flour as he spoke. "And there's no need for stress eating."

Kathryn was bent over searching through the drawer. "Now, do we want gingerbread men or gingerbread stars, because this is too cute to not use."

"Men, of course, I don't like Christmas and even I know that."

"Don't be such a Grinch." She chided as she rolled out the dough. "Wait, what if Robert sabotages the statement?"

Liam groaned. "Kathryn, you're killing me. It's going to be fine and you're going to ruin those."

"What do you know? You don't even like Christmas."

"But I like dessert and you and I don't want either to fall apart." He handed her the plate of cookies and took the rolling pin. "Sit, take a breath, it's fine."

Begrudgingly, she took one from the plate and watched Liam used the cookie cutter. "But what if he sends a different one to the press or he tells them I dated him first? I mean he pretty much kicked you out of the palace because of the coup." She said through a full mouth. "He probably hates the fact that we're engaged, remember how he tried to win me back the night he announced he was marrying Willow? I wouldn't put it past him to-"

She was cut off by a puff of flour being blown in her face. She blinked a few times and coughed. Liam chuckled as she frowned.

"Liam, what the hell?"

"Sorry, I panicked. I was trying to break the tension." He brushed flour from her eyes and cheeks. "And it worked, I mean you're not panicked anymore."

Kathryn gave him a bewildered look. "Rude."

Liam reached for a towel and bit back a smile. "Sorry."

She tossed flour at him and mimicked his voice. "I panicked."

He shook out his hair and sputtered. "Throw anymore and I'll drop every single cookie on the floor."

"No fair." She complained, "You know it's a craving."

They both stared for a moment before breaking into another round of laughs. Liam pressed a powdery kiss to her face and she wiped at her eyes.

"They're really going to let us have a baby?" Liam wondered as they caught their breath. "There's no way."

Kathryn was carefully putting the cutouts onto the pan. "Well, clearly one of us has to be the serious one. You know, make sure they do homework, clean their room. Normal stuff."

"Dibs on being the fun one." Liam declared as he put the first pan in the oven. "There's no way I'll be able to say no to her."

"That's not fair. You're the prince, shouldn't you teach them how to curtsy or something?"

"It's totally fair. You already get to share a favorite holiday and do girly stuff with her." He put in the second pan and shut the door. "So I get to make sure she stays up late and take her for ice cream. Life's all about balance."

Kathryn was headed to the living room but stopped in her tracks. "What was that? I get to share what?"

When he realized what he had said he held up his hands. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You said Christmas is going to be her favorite." She pointed at him accusingly. "You agree with me."

Liam huffed and breezed past her with a plate in his hand. "I said no such thing. Halloween is far better, besides chocolate beats candy canes any day."

She joined him on the couch and swiped the cookie from his hand. "Maybe the next one will like Halloween."

"Yeah, yeah." Liam flicked on the television and put his arm around her. "It's almost time."

"So it is." She settled into his side and rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm not as nervous. Thank you."

"My planned worked."

She looked up at him and sucked her teeth. "What plan?"

"Distract you with baking and my charming good looks."

Kathryn went to speak but was cut off by the television. A breaking news banner rolled across the bottom of the screen just as the clock struck three. Her heart jumped into her throat and Liam rubbed her shoulder.

"Our news hour starts with a statement from the Palace."

"It's going to be fine." Liam's voice was soft. "Just watch."

"His Royal Highness Prince Liam Henstridge is delighted to announce his engagement to Miss Kathryn Davis. The happy couple is also very delighted to announce that they are expecting their first child this coming spring. His Royal Highness and Miss Davis hope that the nation respects their privacy and joins them in celebrating their good news."

The image of the press release was replaced with the photo they had taken in front of their tree, Kathryn twisted the ring around her finger. She had to admit that the photo was cute and Liam kissed the back of her hand.

"Whoever gets to marry her is lucky. She's stunning." He told her as he nodded to the screen. "But he's not too shabby either."

"The Palace has also released this Christmas card featuring the happy couple. An engagement ring and baby bump are clearly on display. Our sources tell me that the photo was taken by Princess Eleanor just days ago at the pair's London home. Of course, this breaks royal tradition, but the source also says that the King and both families are excited by the news. And it appears that well wishes are already pouring in on social media, it's trend-"

Liam muted the TV and gave her a grin. "Well wishes are pouring. Do you hear that?"

His smile was contagious and she could help but return it. "Yes, but the news just came out of what if-"

The smell of smoke filled the air and she lost her train of thought. Liam was already pulling the trays out of the oven when she made it into the room. A cloud of smoke filled the air. The trays landed with a clatter and charred gingerbread men crumbled to pieces.

"I guess I forgot to set the timer." He said sheepishly. "Oops?"

At the same time, both of their phones buzzed furiously on the counter. Liam leaned over and saw that several texts from family and friends had lit up their screens. His phone buzzed again and he breathed out a laugh.

"Both Marcus and Ashok want to know if they can be the godfather?"

Kathryn pressed a hand to Liam's face and she kissed him. When she pulled back she nodded to the smoking trays and picked up a blackened cookie, letting it fall apart in her fingers.

"One problem at a time."

* * *

AN: This dragged on but they're too cute not to write! We're nearly halfway through this Christmas countdown and I can't wait to share the rest with you. Thank you for the feedback so far. More of your favorite Royals will pop up, stay tuned! Thanks!


	6. It's a Wonderful Life

"For the last time, The Nightmare Before Christmas is not a Christmas movie."

Liam slid down the couch and crossed his arms. "Then why is Christmas in the title, Kathryn?"

"I'm done having this conversation." She tossed a piece of popcorn at his head. "We watched it in October so we wouldn't have to watch it now."

It was a somewhat dreary Saturday afternoon, the wind howled outside and the snow was piling on the windowsills. Liam and Kathryn had decided to spend the day watching Christmas movies. This was for two reasons really, Kathryn felt like they hadn't watched enough and because they were tired of the news.

Two days had passed since they had gone public with the engagement and baby news. And if anything, it had been too well received. Sure there was some backlash from traditionalists. For the most part, though, the public was thrilled at the idea of a royal wedding _and_ a royal baby. From what they had seen on TV and heard from Helena people liked the idea of the royal family taking a step into the 21st century. But perhaps most satisfyingly of all, it seemed that people thought they were more interesting than Robert and Willow. Kathryn had pretended not to see Liam's smug grin when he heard that.

So Christmas movies seemed like a better choice. They had watched all the standards, Home Alone, Miracle on 34th Street, The Grinch and The Holiday. But Liam was growing bored.

"We've watched Love Actually four times this week. Seriously, I'm tired of watching Hugh Grant dance."

She shushed him. "You're just upset that you can't dance. And it's nearly over, this the best part."

Onscreen, all the couples reunited in the airport and the music swelled. Kathryn sniffed and placed her head on Liam's shoulder, the ends of movies always made her cry but now it was even worse. Natalie jumped into Hugh Grant's arms and Liam turned to Kathryn.

"Is that going to be us when I get home from somewhere?"

"No, we're much cuter and I'd go with you." She said matter of factly. "Obviously."

Liam leaned forward on the couch and rested his chin in his hand. The Beach Boys song slowly faded out and the camera panned to different people hugging in the airport terminal.

"God only knows what I'd be without you." She hummed along to the end credits as she stood to change out the DVD. "You can't tell me you don't like that movie. It's a classic."

"No, no, I do. Just not on a loop, I could probably quote it in my sleep." He shook out his arms and took a fresh gingerbread man from the plate. "Now what?"

She pulled a case from the shelf. "It's a Wonderful Life?"

He actually was excited at this. "Yeah, it was my father's favorite."

"No way, it was my mum's favorite too."

The memory seemed to come out of nowhere but he still smiled. "When we were kids, he would give the staff the day off. And after we had dinner and whatnot he'd drag us all into the screening room and play this. Even my mum would watch it with us. I haven't seen it in years."

Kathryn had joined him on the couch once more and took his hand. "Mum insisted it was the only Christmas movie worth watching. She'd make popcorn and Angie and I managed to stop arguing long enough to watch it with our parents."

"I miss him every day." Liam's voice was far away. "Our last Christmas was nice, but we didn't know it was the last. Maybe if we had it would have felt more special, I don't know."

"I know what you mean. Well, we knew it was the last Christmas Mum would be around for. But yeah, I miss her every day." She kissed the side of Liam's face and brushed her thumb over the back of his hand. "Dad tries every year. But I don't know, this is the first Christmas in almost ten years that feels normal."

A quiet, nostalgic kind of silence filled the room. Losing a parent was something they had bonded over straight away. It was fresher for Liam than it was for Kathryn. But being with someone who understood was comforting. She never talked about her mum in detail but he knew she had been sick for a long time and that she and her sister were both spitting images of her.

"Really?"

She wore a tight expression but her voice was soft. "Yeah, doing this, all the Christmas stuff reminds me of her."

The fact that he could make this time of year easier for her made him proud. "That makes me happy. It's not my favorite holiday but if I can make it better, I'm glad."

"What would Christmas be without a dead parent, right?" She deadpanned. When Liam gave her an alarmed look, she flushed. "Sorry, bad timing. Angie and I used to joke that we were a few steps away from being a Hallmark movie. We've had time to accept it."

"As I said, you have a twisted sense of humor." Liam laughed, despite himself. "My dad would have liked you."

"You think so?"

"Without a doubt. He wanted me to be happy and liked to make jokes too. Most world leaders don't actually laugh, but my father did. He would have been glad I decided to be with someone that I was in love with, not someone that I picked from a list."

Kathryn just smiled and played with the edge of the blanket. "Mum definitely would have liked you. She always told me to be with someone who wasn't afraid to have fun. I was a serious kid, so she was always trying to lighten the mood. And she would have thought you were just the right amount of reckless."

"So does this mean I get to be the fun parent?"

The solemn mood had been broken and she elbowed him. "No, it certainly does not. If anything, I should be the fun parent because I wasn't a fun kid."

"I don't know." Liam held a hand to her stomach and whispered conspiratorially. "I think your mum's going to be the one who makes you clean your room."

"Well someone has to."

He gave a satisfied hum and pointed at her. "See, I rest my case."

"I get to be the fun one during Christmas at the very least." She let her hand rest on top of his. "And I think we should start a tradition."

"What's that?"

Kathryn's eyes were bright as she nodded to the screen. "Every year on Christmas, after dinner, we'll watch It's a Wonderful Life. We'll make it a thing just like our parents did. I'll make popcorn, we could have a screening room. It'll be great, that way she at least shares something else with her grandparents."

Liam's face broke into a grin and he kissed her. "I love you, you know that? I'm completely behind this."

"Good. And I love you too."

The wind whistled outside and the streetlights were blotted out by the snow. But inside, they settled in under the blankets and watched the old black and white movie. They took comfort in the familiar storyline but found excitement in the new tradition. Kathryn's fingers traced circles on Liam's leg and his breathing was slow. She was certain he was asleep. But then his lips were pressed to her ear and he mumbled tiredly.

"Maybe we could make The Nightmare Before Christmas part of the tradition too."

"That's not a Christmas movie." She reminded, before kissing him. "But nice try."

* * *

AN: This was short and sweet. Thanks for reading!


	7. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Day Seven: Baby, it's Cold Outside

"Liam, come on." Her head was thrown back in laughter. "I have to go."

He simply pulled her closer. "But why?"

"I've had this planned for days and you know that," Kathryn said as she sat up. "I won't be long."

"I thought you said you had all your Christmas shopping done." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You started in November."

Kathryn's voice was muffled by the sweater she was pulling over her head. "Angie and I like to buy our dad's gift together. And I need something to wear to that stupid tree lighting."

"What's your hurry? She's always late." He reasoned as he took her hand. "Come back to bed."

"I'm late." She shook her head and zipped up her jeans. "You know I want to but I have plans. Get dressed and come with me."

Heavy snowflakes were falling from the sky and Liam nodded to the window. "Look at that, you really don't want to go out in _that_ do you?"

"You just want me to climb back into bed." She tutted while pulling on her socks. "And I'd love to but I'm running out of shopping time."

Liam feigned offense and put his hand to his chest. "Do you really think so little of me? I'm thinking of the safety of my beautiful fiancee and our baby. I would be heartbroken if you went out in that and got a cold. I at least have to try and stop you." And then, he muttered under his breath, "But getting you back in bed wouldn't be the worst thing."

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed and rolled her eyes. "Oh forgive me, I didn't realize this was out of concern for my safety."

"It is. But don't get me wrong." He reached up and he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "You do look particularly great right now."

"You're not so bad yourself."

And it was true. His blonde hair was tousled, his blue eyes were pleading and his mouth was stretched out into a tempting grin. His face was still a bit flushed from the last round. His persuasiveness was part of the reason she was already late. She had tried to head out earlier so she could beat the traffic and look at baby clothes. But Liam had come out of the shower as she was getting dressed. And she wasn't going to say no to that, Christmas shopping be damned. But a half hour later, she really had to go if she wanted to avoid rush hour.

"So?" He kissed the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I can't." She sucked in a breath and stood up. "Angie will be suspicious."

"But baby, it's cold outside." Liam's voice was pleading. "And it's warm in here and I'm here."

As if to prove his point, a gust of wind blew and snow blotted out the orange glow of the streetlights. Even Kathryn had to admit she was less than thrilled at the idea of going out there. When she turned back from the window, Liam had tugged his flannel pajama bottoms back on. Between that and his abs, he was practically a walking Christmas calendar.

"You can warm me up when I get back." She looped her scarf around her neck. "I'll see you later."

"It's bad out there." Liam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Come on, you know you want to."

His lips were soft when he kissed her and she sunk into it. Her hands trailed up his back and into his hair, he was warm and the wind rattled the glass.

"Please don't leave, Kates." He jutted his chin in the direction of the windows and unraveled the scarf she was wearing. "You'll freeze out there. It's probably up to your knees and traffic will be awful. Just come back to bed."

Before she could protest her phone ringing broke the silence. Liam pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck as she answered.

"Hey Ang. No, no, I'm fine. But does tomorrow work instead?" Her eyes were shut and her fingers twisted in his hair. "Great, see you then."

Liam wore an amused smile. "I thought you _had_ to finish your shopping today."

"There's a few more days until Christmas." She smirked over her shoulder at him as she headed towards their room. "Besides, it's cold outside."

* * *

AN: We never got any Kiam smut during the show and I'm still bitter about it... Thanks for reading!


	8. Dinner for Two

AN: I just wanted to say thank you for all the kind feedback I've received! I hope you're enjoying the holiday season and this series!

* * *

Day Eight: Dinner for Two

When his father decided to disband the Monarchy his family didn't know how to cope. Liam was no exception. After all, his life had been full of spoils and privilege from day one. So the mere thought of all that going away had been enough to make him nervous. He had wondered if he could even survive without the Monarchy. But it turned out he could, and not only that, he _enjoyed_ being a 'normal' person. There was something about doing things on his own that made him proud. It was embarrassing how many things he had never done before he moved in with Kate.

Laundry? It had been a disaster that ended in a flood of bubbles spilling across the floor.

Picking out a Christmas tree? Kate still made fun of him weeks later.

And he didn't even want to talk about the first time Kathryn had sent him to do the grocery shopping. Let's just say now he knows not to put the eggs in the bottom of the bag.

But the one thing he could actually do well and enjoyed was the cooking.

As a child whenever Robert was being too much of a dick or Eleanor was pestering him about being short, he'd slip off to the kitchens. 7-year-old Liam was in it for the snacks. It started out as him trying to charm his way into getting ice cream or fish and chips. 11-year-old Liam thought the flames were cool. 17-year-old Liam thought it would be a good way to win over girls. But as he got older the more interesting it was to see the precision and multitasking it took. And over the years the staff was kind enough to teach him the basics. By the time he went to university, he was more than comfortable in the kitchen. It was a skill he rarely got to use though. The kitchen in his dorm left plenty to be desired, with its tiny stove and lack of tools. Gemma only liked the best restaurants and was never one for home cooking. And when he was at the palace he had no one to cook for. So being able to cook for himself and Kathryn was something he was proud of on a daily basis. But especially tonight. So when he heard the rattle of keys outside the door, he gave everything a final once over.

"I'm home! Sorry, it took so long, Angie was being strange. I think she's up to some-" She trailed off as she walked through the door. "What's this?"

The look on her face was one of surprise. "Merry Christmas, Kathryn."

The table had been set and the candles were lit. A turkey rested on a platter along with various side dishes, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice chilled in a champagne bucket. The lights were dimmed and the lights on the tree cast a soft glow. He had also found a playlist of Christmas music that played in the background. Kathryn sat her shopping bags on the floor and sighed.

"You did this?"

"Well, we're splitting Christmas Day to go to both families." Liam took her coat off and pulled out her chair. "I thought we should have Christmas dinner, just the two of us. It's our first one and all that, I figured we should have time together. Even if it is a few days early." Kathryn was still quiet and grew self-conscious. "I mean, we can order takeout if you don't want this. But I thought-"

She turned around in her chair and held his arm. "It's perfect, you're perfect. Thank you."

A smile brightened his face. "I'm glad you like it."

"And you made this?" She questioned. "For me?"

"You know I like to cook and I like you." Liam popped the cork on the bottle and poured them both a glass. "There's turkey, roasted potatoes, mashed potatoes, and gravy. I also got this recipe for carrots from your dad, he says your mum used to make them. I skipped the brussels sprouts because first of all, they're disgusting and you said strong smells still make you sick. There's also a pie, but I bought that because baking sucks."

Kathryn held up her hand to stop him, her voice was strained. "You called my dad?"

"Should I not have? I mean when I told Angie about it, she told me to." When he saw her wipe at her eyes he winced. "I'm sorry, I know it was your mum's favorite holiday."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I miss her but I'm just touched." She laughed a little and her voice wavered. "I mean I'm also hormonal but this is so sweet. You thought of everything."

Liam sat next to her and held her hand, his thumb brushed over her engagement ring. "I wanted it to be special. It's your favorite holiday and you're my girl."

She kissed him and clinked her glass to his. "I don't deserve you."

"I could say the same thing."

They tucked into their dinner and when Kathryn groaned around a bite of food, Liam knew he had done a good job. It was the first time he had cooked something so elaborate so he was glad he managed not to ruin it. And apparently, he had gotten the carrots right because she gave him a thumbs up.

"They're exactly the same. And no offense to my dad but he overcooks them." She said as she scooped more onto her plate. "I still can't believe you called him."

"I didn't plan to. I had called your sister so she could stall while you were out and she told me to call him." He confessed. "And thank god I did, otherwise it wouldn't have been a surprise."

Kathryn sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I'm glad she did. Even if that meant her dragging me from shop to shop."

"Did you get everything you need?"

"I found a dress for the tree lighting, our dad's gift, a few baby things, and clothes." She moved her hand to rub her belly. "I'm going to be the size of a house before this is all over."

"Stop." He scoffed at this. "You're beautiful."

"We'll see what you say in four months."

"I'm still going to say your beautiful." He leaned forward and stretched out his hand to rest on her belly. "I'll say it today, I'll say it tomorrow, I'll say it next Christmas. It's not going to change."

"I love you." Kathryn kissed him once more and her eyes were soft. "And next year you can cook for all three of us."

"There's nothing I want more."

And it was true. They could split the holiday between his family and her family, royal traditions and normal traditions. But one thing would remain the same, this time of year would always be for _their_ family and no one else's.

* * *

AN: This wasn't so Kiam focused but I hope it put a smile on your face. I think tomorrow's will be a fan favorite, see you then!


	9. Faithful Friends Who are Dear to Us

AN: This was my favorite one to write, I know I say that every day. But I had a great time with this one.

* * *

Day Nine: Faithful Friends Who are Dear to Us

London was the greatest city in the world. Hands down. Being born and raised there may have left her a little biased, but Kathryn liked to think she had traveled enough to be able to feel that way. When her mum had first got ill her family traveled to the places she had wanted to see. Every few years she and Angie checked off another location on their bucket list. And after the coronation, she had left for the States. It was the blackout that had brought her home. It brought her back to London and back to Liam.

So she had a soft spot for the city. This only grew during Christmas time. From the lights to the carolers outside of the shops the whole energy was festive. But her favorite part of Christmas in the city was all of the Christmas markets. And when Eleanor suggested she and Liam join her and Jasper at one, it made perfect sense. They were walking ahead of them, leading the way through the crowd. Kathryn thought it was cute the way she held one of Jasper's hands in both of hers and how he kissed the top of her head every few minutes

"Liam stop frowning. You know you're having fun." Eleanor called over her shoulder. "Don't be such a bah humbug bitch."

"Did you just call him a bah humbug bitch?"

"I know you see him as Prince Charming or whatever. But all I see is my stupid older brother. Sorry, Kate."

"Don't be," Kathryn insisted with a shake of her head. "I'm just sad I didn't think of it first."

"That's it." Liam's huff came out as a cloud of cold air. "You two don't get to be friends."

"I'm bonding with my future sister in law." She explained and then turned to Kathryn. "It's not our fault you're the only person in the family who doesn't like Christmas."

Liam reached out and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Come on, you've got to help me out here."

The bodyguard shrugged. "Even your brother was humming carols with Willow the other day."

"That's because he has to practice how to be human."

Kathryn wrapped her arm around Liam's waist. "You definitely were humming yesterday."

"That's different. I have emotions and I'm not a tyrant." He draped an arm over her shoulders. "And Let It Snow isn't a Christmas song, it's a winter song."

"Same difference, mate." He turned to Len. "You're right, he is coming around."

"You two talk about me?"

Eleanor didn't dignify this with a response and spoke only to Jasper. "When I visited there was mistletoe _everywhere_. I didn't think he could even reach that high."

He threw his hands in the air. "On second thought I don't think double dates should be a thing we do. Come on, Kates."

"I'm having a great time."

"See, she gets it. But you know what would make this better? Hot chocolate." She took Jasper by the hand. "Back in a flash."

Once they were gone, Liam turned to Kathryn. "Are you warm enough? Are your feet okay?"

"Women have had babies for centuries, I'm fine. You act like we've never been out in public before."

While she had a point, it was the first time they had been out since announcing the engagement. They had each been to the shops once or twice but they hadn't been somewhere so crowded. The street was lined with stalls, an ice skating rink, tourists and locals. And though he hadn't noticed anyone taking pictures, he could never be too careful.

"I know. But the crowd is huge and we're exposed. I just-"

She cut him off with a kiss and when she pulled away she was laughing. "I'm having a blast, this is fun. Spending time with Len and Jasper feels right. They're entertaining and it's going to make dinner a lot less awkward. It won't be just us against your brother. Try to lighten up, I thought you were the fun one."

Liam went to speak but they had returned with paper cups. The steam rolled off of them into the cool air, a candy cane hung from Eleanor's mouth.

"I come bearing gifts." She passed around the drinks. But as soon as Kathryn started to raise hers to her lips, Eleanor held out her hands. "Wait, stop. That one's mine, I uh, added a little peppermint vodka to mine." She swapped the cups and breathed a sigh of relief. "I won't be responsible for fucking up the well being of my niece."

"How considerate of you not to give her a birth defect." Liam deadpanned as he blew on his drink. "Your concern for her safety is touching."

"Speaking of safety," This reminded Kathryn of her train of thought. "Jasper, could you please tell Liam that a Christmas market isn't a threat."

Jasper gave a quick look around. "Seeing as how there are two plain-clothed bodyguards over there, both your security details are behind us _and_ Liam made me bring my gun, we're fine."

"I asked you to bring your gun, not to tell everyone."

He sipped his drink and gave a dismissive shrug. "She asked."

Kathryn figured Liam felt a little more at ease after that because he only looked over his shoulder twice. She also figured Eleanor had spiked Liam's drink because his face had grown a little too red to just be flushed from the cold. Either way, she was having a great time. Displays of Christmas lights had been set up to look like falling snow, carolers were singing and a large Christmas tree glittered at the center of the market. And the company didn't hurt. She had fit right in with Liam's sister and Jasper, the conversation came easy between the four of them. And it didn't hurt to know that they were all on the same page about tomorrow's tree lighting. When the topic eventually came up, everyone seemed annoyed.

"Mum's not even Queen anymore and yet she's calling all of the shots. You're lucky Liam, if you were still at home you'd see."

"Willow may be the Queen, but Mum is always going to be _the_ Queen. And I don't know if being banished should be considered lucky. I haven't really been to the palace much since the wedding, movers brought my things to the flat." Liam counted off the months on his fingers. "It's been ages since Robert and I have even talked. I don't see why we have to go to this."

Len puffed on a cigarette but made a point to blow the smoke away from Kathryn. "It's the first Christmas since he became King and we look like we hate each other."

"The only reason Len and I are still there is because your mum says it would look bad if we all moved out. He still talks to her but as soon as I walk in the room he ignores me. Not that I care, I'm still sure he would have tried to shoot me if my dad hadn't done it first."

Kathryn nervously played with the edge of her scarf. "And if it were up to him I'd be at the bottom of the Thames."

Liam's frown was instant. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking, he literally tried to kidnap me. Trust me, if we could stay home tomorrow we would."

"If it makes you feel any better Mr. Hill and I screened your detail ourselves." Jasper swiped the cigarette and took a long drag. "That was low even for him."

"We don't have to go." Liam let his hand find her stomach. "Mum would understand if you were too sick or something."

She gave him a tight smile. "I already bought the dress and I don't want my first Christmas with your family to be me avoiding everyone. And I want him to know that he hasn't scared me off."

"That's my girl." Eleanor encouraged as she put her arm around her. "I think you should come tomorrow. Jasper and I will be there and you know, time dies when you're having fun."

Kathryn's eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

She blew a plume of smoke. "Time dies when you're having fun, so it won't suck so much if we all go."

"It's 'flies', babe." Jasper corrected, holding back a smirk. "Flies."

Eleanor batted her hand in the air. "Ew, where? It's winter, the main perk is no bugs."

"Nevermind."

Kate shared a look with Liam that let her know that this happened all the time. They both fought a chuckle as Eleanor climbed to her feet.

"Liam, I'm stealing your fiancee for a bit. Only if you want to though, I wanted to look at some of the stalls."

"Sure, that could be cool."

He helped her up and pulled her in by the waist for a kiss. "Please be careful."

His twin forced her way between them. "She'll be fine, we're stronger than we look. Take Jasper with you."

* * *

In the end, they agreed to meet by the tree in twenty minutes. The market was closing soon and it was starting to get just a little too cold outside. And once Jasper pointed out the plain-clothed detail that was following Kathryn, Liam let himself relax.

"Tomorrow's going to be a shit show isn't it?" Jasper asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kathryn's more nervous than she wants to admit. I just feel bad that I've dragged her into it. I'm the one who went public at that legacy gala."

"I don't know. You seem happy with her so that's probably worth it. I know for me it's nice to be known as something other than Len's bodyguard."

He chewed on the popcorn he had bought and thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's been interesting being away from the palace. I've never been a normal person before. But now I'm living without footmen or assistants. And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Do you think Robert's going to be a huge dick or just unpleasant?"

"Knowing him it'll be both."

"That's what this is for." Jasper pulled the silver flask from his jacket pocket. "It was an early gift from Len."

Liam laughed as he took a drink. "Not a bad idea."

"I wanted to apologize by the way. For Kate and the whole Lucius thing, I should have vetted the driver, had back up or something. Hearing her talk about it made me feel guilty."

This was unexpected and they stopped walking. "Jasper, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have made the plans in the tunnels or I should have moved her before the wedding. We didn't know Robert had Lucius on the payroll. And yeah, it was easily the worst moment of my life, but she's fine. They both are. It's not your fault, let that one go."

He ducked his head and took another drink. "Both. Jesus."

"Tell me about it." He tipped the flask into his cup and let out a deep breath. "It's wild. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited but I have no idea what I'm doing. I mostly just nod and smile when Kathryn says we should do something or read a certain book."

"You'll be fine. You look at her like she's the only person in the damn room. I don't know how you're not in a constant state of panic. Well, more panicked than you usually are about her."

"Who says I'm not?" He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned to himself. "We're going to have a daughter though, that's going to be pretty amazing."

Jasper agreed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Len wanted to get Kathryn alone so she could talk her into being the godmother."

"I mean I was going to ask you to be her godfather so..."

When Liam looked up, Jasper's eyebrows were raised. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you're my friend and Len's boyfriend. You solved my father's murder, tried to get me on the throne, and protected our family time and time again. And Marcus is great I want to ask him to be one too. Ashok is well... he's Ashok. And fuck Robert, he tried to hurt them." Liam rattled off point by point. "You're the brother I always wanted. And we're going to ask Len and Kate's sister too. The only reason I'm asking now is so you see that you don't need to feel guilty."

"Sure. Of course, thank you." Jasper nodded and bit his lip. "Could I ask you something?"

"You're not going to ask me to be a godfather are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "God, no. She said not until she's at least 29. I just wanted to know if, if I could ask Len to marry me?"

Liam nearly choked on the candy cane he was eating. "What?"

"I may have already asked her the night before the wedding. But it wasn't formal, there was no getting on one knee, the word marry didn't even come up. But I was thinking of doing it on New Year's and she's my best mate's sister." Jasper's words were rushed and nervous. "I'd ask your brother but he'd probably cut off my head and your mum can't keep a secret. Besides, you're her twin and-"

"Len would probably kick my ass if I said no. And she'll say yes regardless of who approves." Liam clapped him on the shoulder. "Go for it. Seriously, she was looking at Kathryn's ring all night. She's going to propose to you if you don't."

Jasper bit the inside of his cheek and his excitement was tangible. "Thank you."

"If tomorrow goes off the rails you could propose and I could tell Len she'll be a godmother." Liam joked as they toasted with their flask and cup. "We can steal his thunder."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

"So, have you thought of a name?"

Kathryn was flicking through a pile of Christmas cards at one of the vendors. "We're not naming her Eleanor if that's what you're asking."

"Liam told me it was a lost cause." She lamented as she paid for two Santa hats. "What are you thinking of?"

"I wouldn't mind naming her after my mum, at least as a middle name. Elaine sounds pretty."

"And it's close to Eleanor, it's good-good."

She didn't say anything about the wrong expression as she paid for her cards. "We haven't picked one out yet."

"It'll come to you. How are you feeling?"

She brushed her hand over her belly. "Fine, your brother's been so patient. Especially with the mood swings."

"I heard something about a Christmas tree?"

"Of course you did."

They walked through the crowd and ended up watching the ice skaters. At one point, Len insisted Kathryn wear the hat and she had no choice but to agree. The two sat side by side on the bench and somewhere in the back of Kathryn's mind, it occured to her that this was the longest time she had spent with Liam's sister.

"He's crazy about you. You know that right? He texts me at least three times a day about how the baby moved, or you said something funny or that he's excited about the wedding."

A warm flush crept up the back of her neck. "Really?"

Eleanor rested her head on the back of the bench, staring at the sky. "Oh yeah. He's almost sappy sometimes, soulmate this, she's having my baby that. It would be annoying if I weren't so happy for both of you."

"I'm glad someone's happy for us. I think your mum just tolerates me."

"She's happy for you. I think she feels guilty for putting him through so much. He was going to be King then he was 'illegitimate'. He was going to be King but Robert came back. She thought Liam was crazy for trying to prove he was no good. Poor guy was always on the back burner. Robert was the oldest and going to be King, I was the youngest and the only girl. And then there was Liam. I think she sees how good you are for him, she asked me about you after I took that photo."

She looked away from the skating rink and was almost too surprised to speak. "Did she?"

"Is she eating okay? Is Liam treating her well? Does she have questions? She doesn't have a mum she must be nervous." Len mimicked and moved her hand as if it were Helena's mouth. "And she seems genuine, I think she came around when she saw Liam panic about your text."

Kathryn shifted uneasily, she didn't like to think about it. When Liam had finally found her, he had held onto her like she was going to disappear. "At least she won't act like Robby will."

"Ignore him, he's bitter no one but Willow likes him. He sees that we're all happy and can't handle it. The way these things usually go is he'll make a speech, hit the button that lights the tree and we'll wave to the public for five minutes, tops. There's also the dinner but I'm sure you could fake being sick or something."

"Maybe. She moves around more now, I could say it makes me lose my appetite." She mused as she felt a small nudge. "I could be home with fish and chips in ten minutes."

Her future sister in law nodded to her stomach. "Can I?"

"Don't get any ideas, I'm not naming her after you."

Eleanor looked uneasy when she pressed her hand to her side. Nothing happened right away and she frowned. "Angie got to her first, didn't she?"

Her sense of humor wasn't too far off from her brother and this made her laugh. "Just wait."

It was obvious when Eleanor felt it. She drew her hand back so fast it nearly took out Kate's eye. "Oh my god, I felt it. That's insane, my stupid brother's going to be a dad."

"He's going to be good at it. He's already doing a great job, I'd be lost without him."

"I think he'd say the same thing about you." She held Kathryn's arms and the tone shifted to a serious one. "Listen, he loves you. Jasper and I already see you as one of us. And Mum is coming around. Whatever happens tomorrow, don't let it get to you. You're a badass and my brother is just jealous. Don't let him ruin how happy you and Liam are."

She had never heard her speak with such conviction but nodded anyway. "I won't."

"Good." She jumped up from the bench. "Now, let's go tell my brother you're naming her after me. I want to see his face."

* * *

Liam's face had been priceless. Kathryn wished she had taken a picture. His eyes had bugged out but once she and Eleanor dissolved into laughter, he scowled.

"You're delerous." He said gruffly. I think you should get some sleep."

"You sound like a dad already, Liam." Jasper pointed out as the cars were brought around. "I feel like I need to make my bed or something."

He pretended to be upset but Kathryn could see him perk up at the idea of sounding like a dad. It was touching and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"This was fun, we need to do it again soon." Eleanor tried to herd everyone into a selfie. "Smile, dorks."

It took a few tries but when she was satisfied she sent it to them all. The four of them looked happy with their rosy faces and large smiles. They were surprised to see that she had made a group chat.

"The Fab Four and a Half?"

She gestured to herself and the three of them. "Four." And then to Kathryn's stomach. "And a half, obviously."

"I'm sure Not Eleanor will be glad to know she was included." Liam pulled his sister into a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Kathryn hugged both Len and Jasper. "This was fun, unfortunately, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, and like I said just ignore him tomorrow." She said before ducking into their car.

"She's right, I ignore him all the time." Jasper seconded before following her. "Night."

The ride home was mostly quiet other than the chiming of their phones. Eleanor was trying to get them to go on a trip to Monaco for the New Year. Liam knew better than to agree to it. If all went well she and Jasper would be celebrating an engagement. Once they were home, Kathryn plugged in the Christmas lights and Liam came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello."

"Hi." He kissed her shoulder. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Your sister is great, she made me feel a little less nervous about your family. She's proud of you, you know."

This made Liam's face go red. "She's the best one out of the three of us. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body."

"I had a good time though. My favorite things were rolled into one, you, London and Christmas."

Liam reached up and flicked the end of her hat. "Cute hat, by the way."

"Tis the season." She yawned and rolled her neck. "We should get some sleep. It's going to take all of my energy to get through tomorrow."

He released her from his hug. "Before you go to bed, I have something for you."

"An early gift?"

He went over to his coat and pulled a small brown bundle from his pockets. "It's small and you can't really use it yet but next year seems to be our motto. So, next year."

She unwrapped the package and her throat was tight. It was a tiny red and green knit stocking and embroidered on the front of it were the words 'Baby's First Christmas'.

"It's perfect. You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. I know you're worried about tomorrow, I can see it on your face. But I just think, we should focus on what really matters. And that's us, not my brother, not the press, none of that matters to me." Liam brushed his thumb over the stocking. "So if anything gets to be too much tomorrow, just think of this. Think of how next year, she'll be here and we'll be celebrating that."

Despite her best efforts, she still ended up dabbing at her eyes. "Why are you like this? Really, Liam, I don't deserve you."

"Because I love you, you're important to me." He rubbed her arm. "As long as we're in this together everything's going to be fine."

"Thank you. You're right, I love you too." After reaching up to kiss him she let her forehead rest against his. "Between thinking about this, having you and your sister and Jasper there, it might be okay. I love a good Christmas tree and I love you."

"Besides, you heard my sister. Time dies when you're having fun."

* * *

AN: Who doesn't love a double date, Jaspenor and Christmas cheer? I wanted to touch on Liam's friendship with Jasper and the growing bond between Len and Kate. And of course, I sprinkled in some romance. I hope you're still enjoying this mini-series, thanks for the kind feedback. Tomorrow's the big day! Stay tuned, thanks!


	10. Tis the Season for Family Dysfunction

Day Ten: 'Tis the Season for Family Dysfunction

"It looks like things are shaping up at the palace in preparation of tonight's festivities. Tonight is the annual tree lighting ceremony which signals that the Christmas season is in full swing. The tree is in place and the balcony is shaping up nicely. This is the first Christmas since King Robert was crowned as well as his first Christmas with Queen Wilhelmina at his side. The King is expected to make a speech before the balcony appearance. But what everyone is really wondering is will Prince Liam and Kathryn Davis take part in the celebrations? Our sources are saying that they are attending the family dinner but will they make an appearance? Relationships within the family have seen strained since the King's wedding. This would be the first event attended by Kathryn as a member of the family. It's been a week since the announcement of Prince Liam's engagement and Kathryn's pregnancy, we'll be watching and waiting to see if the young couple celebrates the holiday with the family."

"Why are you watching that?"

Kathryn's head swiveled around and her cheeks were pink. "I wanted to see what they were saying."

"I bet you my mum's the source that says we're going to dinner. She loves to stir the pot." Liam balanced two mugs of tea as he joined her in bed. "It's early, we can still back out."

She nodded to her laptop. "The world seems to think otherwise. This isn't the first story that's talking about us. Angie sent me one this morning. It was about if we were going to upstage Willow's first Christmas as Queen. I don't want to be _that_ person right from the start."

Liam moved the computer and shook his head. "I mean, you're not going to on purpose. She knows better than anyone that it's the media who dictates that stuff. But between you and me you'll upstage everyone anyway. But I might be biased."

"Ugh, I felt fine after last night but now I'm nervous just thinking about being in the same room as your family."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better my mum called when you were in the shower. She's excited to see you."

"A little bit. But I still have to curtsy and smile at your brother."

Liam had to admit he wasn't thrilled about this either. He hadn't really seen Willow or his brother since the wedding. He hadn't even gone to the reception, he refused to leave Kathyrn's side. And when he finally did go home, the last time he saw his brother was when he landed a heavy punch to his face. He had been banished from the palace ever since. He was dreading it just as much as Kathryn, if not more. But the way she wrung her hands stopped him from saying anything.

"You don't have to smile. If anything we'll be in the back when we're on the balcony. And Mum made sure were sitting at the end of the table." He pulled her hands apart and kissed the back of one. "If you want to leave, just play with your ring. It's what my mum does when she wants Rachel to get her out of a conversation. I'll make an excuse."

"That's devious."

"You say that like it's a surprise." He sipped on his tea and shrug. "You've met them."

* * *

Five minutes into the evening, she hadn't played with her ring once. But that could have been because it was only Eleanor and Jasper in the dining room.

"I have good news and bad news." Eleanor greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "The good news is Robby is nervous about his speech. He's been so focused on it he'll probably be too distracted to be a dick."

"What's the bad news?"

Eleanor's face was pinched and she nodded over their shoulders. "That."

"I hope you like answering questions," Jasper muttered.

"There you are!"

When they both turned, Liam stepped back in surprise. Helena was coming at him with open arms and she nearly jabbed him in the eye.

"Mum, how are you?"

Helena had never been overly affectionate but when she was, it was a lot. Her hugged lingered for a while and Liam chuckled nervously. She rested her hand on his face and squeezed his cheek. "It's so good to see you."

"You too." He admitted. He had seen his mum once since the wedding, she had been the one to make sure he left the palace. "Hi."

Being with Liam was one thing, at home he was a normal person. But being here with the Queen was still overwhelming so she waved shyly. "Hello."

"Kathryn, how are you? How are you feeling? How is my future grandchild?"

"Good, thank you. We both are."

It was unexpected the way Helena placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Liam's told you but if you have any questions, I'm here. Or if you want an appointment with the family doctor. We're with you all the way."

She turned to look at Liam who was just as surprised. "I really appreciate that, thank you."

"Have you thought of a name? I sent Liam a list of traditional family names." Helena nodded to her stomach. "And if it's a girl, Helena is a great one."

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mum, no. We're going to choose a name _we_ like. Where's the King?"

"Practicing his remarks and putting on a few finishing touches. And he's been told to be on his best behavior."

"And Cyrus?"

Much to his dismay, Cyrus hadn't been treated as harshly following the attempted coup. In fact, Liam was the only one cast out of the family. His mum had quickly won her way back into Robert's good graces because Willow relied on her for advice. Eleanor never particularly fell out of them because she was their brother's favorite. Liam had obviously been banished. But Cyrus had consciously chosen to not return to the palace. He had set up in St. James's Palace with Violet, but Liam suspected his brother wanted him close so he could keep an eye on him.

"I can't believe he let us in the same room together." He drawled walking into the room. "If anything happens I'm blaming you."

"Like you did last time?" Liam snapped at him. "You made it sound like the coup was all my idea."

Cyrus poured himself a glass of scotch and shrugged. "If I recall, _you_ came begging for my help. That makes it your idea."

Kathryn wondered if anyone would believe that she still had morning sickness and needed to leave. This was growing awkward with Helena's questions and Liam's uncle. But when Robert and Willow swept into the room she couldn't tell if Liam was squeezing her hand or if she was squeezing his.

"You only get one first tree lighting as King." He had been saying to Willow but his words trailed off when he saw them. "Well, let's get this over with."

He stared at them expectedly and Liam shook his head when Kathryn started to curtsy. "Don't."

"The last time I checked I was the King of England. Show some respect, Sparrow."

"Robby." Willow gave him a stern look but stepped up to greet them. "Merry Christmas, please don't curtsy."

Even though she changed her mind about exposing Robert and seemed to turn a blind eye to how awful he was, Willow herself wasn't inherently terrible. Liam let her kiss his cheek and Kathryn gave a tight smile.

"Merry Christmas."

This seemed to irritate him but he nodded to Kathryn. "Hello. Nice to see you."

If Liam hadn't been holding her hand so tight she would have been messing with her ring. They were both unsure of what to say and Liam was tense as he stood next to her.

"There's only an hour until the balcony, perhaps we should start dinner?" Helena suggested the strain in her voice was obvious. "Let's sit."

As promised, Liam and Kathryn were at the end of the table. Jasper and Eleanor were across from them and Helena and Cyrus were on either side of them. Robert and Willow held court at the front. Liam was grateful for the distance and hoped it would be enough to keep them out of Robert's gaze. He and Willow were chatting about the short speech he'd give before lighting the tree.

"Are you alright?" Liam's voice was soft when he spoke in her ear. "We can go if you want."

She set down her glass of water and sighed. "I haven't been snatched yet so I'm fine for now."

The conversation was polite to start. Helena had turned to them once dinner was served, Liam knew her well enough to know she was up to something.

"It's wonderful to see the both of you. I was thinking that for the time being and once the baby arrives you could move into Kensington. That way you're still close to the city and to the family."

He had been quick to shake his head. "As soon as the wedding happens we're moving."

Of course, she knew this. The renovations on the estate had started shortly after Halloween, the house was a comfortable 45 minutes outside of London. It was just far enough that they'd be out of Robert and the public's prying eye. Kensington was less than a ten minute drive from the palace. That was way too close to Robert for both of their liking.

"I know but I don't like not seeing you. You never get too excited but it hasn't felt like Christmas without you here." Helena insisted as she rubbed his arm. "I'm sure you'd be more comfortable being back here."

"We're happy we're at. The wedding is soon and then we'll move." His tone was short and he backpedaled a bit. "Kathryn's been working on getting me into the Christmas spirit."

For the first time that evening she actually smiled. "We've picked out a tree, took the Christmas photo, watched movies, I think he might be coming around."

"It's a Christmas miracle." Eleanor chimed in. "We saw it last night, didn't we Jasper?"

"We did."

"I've always been curious how the _common_ person spends their holiday." Robert wiped his mouth at the head of the table. "Tell me, brother, how has it been not being here for the holiday?"

The word common made Kathryn bristle. Nearly two years later, the words 'common blood' still made her stomach turn over when she thought about the last time she had been with Robert. Liam clearly remembered this too because he rolled his eyes.

"Interestingly, it's the best Christmas I've ever had. I think it's growing on me." He gestured to the footman. "Could I get more wine?"

"I'm surprised you still have the taste for fine things. I thought your manners would be gone by now, you've been away from all of this."

Liam took a long sip and cast him a dirty look. "Well, I thought being King would make you less of a jerk but here we are."

From down the table, Cyrus snickered and Jasper discreetly gave him a thumbs up. The dinner had taken a turn and Willow nervously cleared her throat.

"Uh, Kathryn. Your ring is lovely, are you excited for the wedding?"

"Yes, you've been particularly quiet tonight. How is it living with my brother?"

The look Robert gave her was enough to make her skin crawl. Somehow he could manage to look at her like she was nothing and objectify her all at once. She was also surprised that Willow was talking to her. The last time they had spoken was at the legacy gala and she had been less than polite about her past with Robert. Under the table, Liam protectively placed a hand on her leg.

"We're happy, let's leave it at that."

"Happy enough to convince my brother to frolic around Christmas markets." He pointed his fork at him. "Careful, Liam. Before you know it she'll have you on a short leash and the child won't know any more about being a royal than she does. Isn't that right Kates?

"Don't call me that."

The older Henstridge smirked. "Apologies. You two are certainly going to have your hands full with the baby. Between Liam's tendency to go on witch hunts and that tone of yours, they're going to be a lot."

"Robby." Willow chided and put her hand on his shoulder. "We should be happy for them. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm happy for you."

This seemed to calm him for a moment. "Of course, you're right. If you need anything let us know. I could even get a car to escort you to the hospital when the time comes."

Anger spiked in Liam's gut at the mention of a car. "That's enough."

"What?" He asked with mock sincerity. "I can't arrange a car for the birth of my brother's first child?"

"Robert, enough," Helena warned. "This is meant to be a nice dinner."

Helena's comments went unheard and even if they had been it didn't matter. Liam's face was already growing hot and his fist was clenched.

"No, you can't. As a matter of fact, you will have nothing to do with any of this. The last time you came near them you had Lucius try and do your dirty work." His voice was raised and it made everyone jump. "I'm only here because it's Christmas. Don't think this means I want to be involved with this family more than I am."

"You seem to forget I'm the one who banished you. And yes, it's Christmas. I thought you were smart enough to recognize that this was a time to put aside any differences."

Eleanor gave him a confused look. "You did try to kidnap her."

"Nonsense. Lucius was simply making sure she conducted herself in a proper manner." Robert sipped his wine and then his voice was low. "Not that she has before."

Kathryn swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced at Liam, he had his jaw clenched so tight that it was shaking. On the other side of her, Helena rubbed a hand over her face.

"I'm sorry for this." She said quietly. "Truly."

Robert haughtily wiped his mouth and straightened his tie. "Now that Liam's ruined yet another Christmas, let's see if I can salvage it with this tree lighting."

"Tis the season for family dysfunction." Cyrus mused as everyone stood from the table.

Once he and Willow were out of sight Liam turned to her. "Are you alright? I knew this was a mistake, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, really. I just forgot how rude he can be."

"He's reprehensible." He was fuming now. "Don't worry, we're going."

Kathryn looked around the dining room. A large tree glowed in the corner of the room and the table was decorated with holly and a red and gold centerpiece. Across the table, Eleanor watched on with concern and Jasper gave her a supportive nod.

"Let's stay."

This was the last thing both Liam and Helena expected to hear because they both raised their eyebrows.

"No, he was just a dick to both of us."

"Yes, you don't have to stay. I'm sorry he acted this way." Helena assured her. "We can say you were ill or didn't want to risk going out into the cold."

She fiddled with the ring on her finger and thought of what the press had been saying. "It's my first Christmas with your family." She began slowly. "And I think that's important. Maybe I just like the holiday too much or I'm being sentimental but maybe we should stay. Think about it, next year we can have Christmas at our own house, away from the city and it'll be like this never happened."

Liam didn't look convinced and neither did Helena. "Are you sure, love? You know he's going to be like this the rest of the night."

"I know but he shouldn't get to ruin this for us. Other than the thought of your brother this seemed like it would be a nice time." She nodded the rest of the family who had started to leave the dining room. "And I like your family, I don't want to always be the odd ones out. He's the one with issues."

He was still apprehensive but she seemed determined. "How do you manage to always look on the bright side of things?"

"It's not hard to take the moral high ground when he's involved. And you said it yourself last night, next year's going to be better." She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "Sure, I'm nervous about the balcony but it's my first event with your family. I'm not going to miss it because of him."

The two of them started making their way towards the library where the tree was displayed. "You're incredible you know that? If it were up to me I would have thrown Robert through the wall by now."

"I know but once this is out of the way we won't have to do it again." The corners of her mouth twitched as she held back a laugh. "And did you really think I'd miss the chance to see a proper Christmas tree?"

For the first time all evening Liam looked amused. "I should have known."

* * *

All in all the tree lighting was underwhelming. None of them were onscreen other than Robert, who's 'big speech' was nothing more than him wishing the nation a happy holiday. The tree, of course, was magnificent and twice as tall as the one Kathryn had originally wanted. It glittered with tinsel and ornaments from over a hundred years ago.

"Our tree is much nicer," Liam whispered into her ear just as Robert finished speaking.

"And that's coming from you." She shot back.

They both chuckled to themselves, briefly forgetting the drama of the evening. It seemed like everyone else may have too as they made their way to the balcony. Jasper was helping Eleanor into her coat and they were also laughing. Helena and Cyrus were bantering back and forth about who was the bigger Scrooge and Willow was sneaking a sweet out of her jacket pocket.

But Robert only noticed them when he rounded the corner. His eyes narrowed and the smiles fell from both of their faces.

"I hope you and Sparrow had a good time tonight."

"We were until you showed up." Liam squared his shoulders and he held his chin up. "I think everyone was."

"Well, take it in because you're not invited to Christmas. I won't be treated like I was tonight in my own home, in front of my wife. I guess you really will be having a common Christmas."

The cheerful mood had vanished as they shared a glance. Liam already looked annoyed and Kathryn bit her lip. Robert looked pleased with himself, clearly waiting for them to ask him to change his mind.

"You've uninvited us from Christmas?" Liam questioned, scoffing as he did so. "Really?"

"It had to be done. The way you acted tonight was disgraceful, why must you ruin every holiday this family has?"

Kathryn watched Liam's face, waiting for him to say something. He didn't seem angry, all he did was give an unbothered shrug.

"Fine by me. But you should know that next year when Mum and Len and Jasper come to celebrate with us, _you're_ not invited."

The King guffawed at this. "That's your big move? Uninviting me from your sad, little, celebration next year?"

"I won't be treated like I was tonight in my own home, in front of my wife or our child." He said it with the same primness Robert just had. "But you have a year to change my mind, maybe Lucius can join you in the car ride up to make sure you conduct yourself properly." The smile on his face made his words that much harsher. "Now, don't you have a balcony to lead us to? I know you like the attention."

Robert's eyes flickered from Liam to Kathryn as a scowl grew on his face. He sneered at them but didn't say anything as he took Willow's arm, he drew in a large breath before stepping out onto the balcony.

"Nothing says Christmas like an old fashion burn," Cyrus said wistfully as he passed them. "Cheers to you, Sparrow."

"Yeah and nothing says Chrismas like my brothers arguing." His sister rolled her eyes but sounded impressed, "We'll bring the eggnog and the wine to yours next Christmas."

Outside, the crowd that had gathered cheered for the family. Liam and Kathryn lingered in the doorway for just a moment and he buttoned his coat. When he looked up Kathryn was staring at him fondly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She took his arm. "It's just, I thought this would be a trainwreck. It was rough, but it ended up better than I thought it would."

"Well, you were right. It's our first Christmas, our first appearance as a couple. That's what's important, not Robby or the way he acted, it should be you. This time next year when it's just the three of us none of this will matter." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now let's go show the world that my brother hasn't ruined the night."

They stepped out into the cold air and onto the balcony. Kathryn squeezed his spare hand as she gave a small wave. When the cheers grew louder at the gesture she turned to him and smiled excitedly.

Liam couldn't help but do the same.

* * *

AN: I could write angry Robert all day. This was kind of rushed tbh but it's also four in the morning. Tomorrow's update will be full of Christmas cheer. I had a nice time writing the dinner scene and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you thought, see you tomorrow!


	11. With Candy Canes and Silver Lanes

Day Eleven: With Candy Canes and Silver Lanes

"It's almost ten, you can't be serious."

Kathryn propped her chin on his shoulder and stared up at him with wide eyes. "I know, I know but please? She really needs them."

"The baby needs candy canes right now?" He questioned. "Seriously? On Christmas Eve at ten?"

"Fine, you caught me. She doesn't want them, I do. But she's the one making me crave them. And I only have tomorrow to eat them, you know they don't taste as good on the 26th."

They had been tucked in on the couch and watching a movie when Kathryn had asked Liam to go get her the minty treat. Liam had been comfortably tracing circles over her stomach as the baby kicked and he really didn't want to move. They had been bickering about it for twenty minutes. He shook his head and turned back to the TV and she crawled out from under the blanket.

"Come on, you're not mad are you?" He pointed outside, snow was blowing and they could hardly see across the street. "It's late and there's a snowstorm."

"No, I'm going to go get some before the shops close." She rested a hand on her belly and sighed dramatically before speaking to it. "It looks like it's just the two of us. Your father is making his pregnant fiancee go out into the cold, _alone,_ on Christmas Eve just because he's comfortable."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "You're full of shit."

She was slowly headed to the coat rack, her footsteps were heavy on purpose. "Hopefully, I don't get a cold with my fragile immune system."

Liam cocked an eyebrow as she held a hand to her back and acted as if she couldn't reach her coat. She still spoke to her stomach, ignoring him entirely.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Mummy understands you can't help what you make her crave. Unlike some people."

With a loud groan, Liam threw the blanket off his lap and pushed himself off the couch. "You've made your point. I'll go."

"No, no, you've made it perfectly clear. Even though _I'm_ the pregnant one I have to go."

"Whatever. Sit down, I'll be back. There's no security tonight and I can't have you wandering the streets with your frail immune system."

"Fragile immune system." She corrected as he tied his shoes. "You're really going?"

He couldn't believe what he was saying but gave a quick nod. "I guess so."

"Yay! Thank you." She hung up her coat and handed him his. "My hero. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He couldn't even pretend to be upset when she giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

A small part of Liam wished he had let Kathryn go instead. The wind was cold and bit into his skin as he walked down the street. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his hat was stretched over his ears. The shop was just around the corner but the falling snow made it feel miles away. There were no cabs to be hailed and he had given their security details the night off. So when he stepped into the warm shop, he decided to linger a bit. Even if he just had to go back out into the cold.

He tucked two boxes of candy canes under his arm and grabbed a bag of mini ones for good measure. He didn't know if 'the baby' was craving a certain size and he wasn't risking having to come all the way back here. He wandered up and down the aisle of the empty corner store and looked at different snacks while he waited for his feet to thaw.

Liam wanted to be annoyed that he was here instead of sitting on the couch, but he just couldn't be. Anytime Kathryn had been a bit absurd about something holiday related over the past month he reminded himself of this time last year. He had been sitting in his bedroom feeling bitter and dejected. Kathryn had told him she just wanted to be friends, that he shouldn't fight for her. So even though his feet were still freezing all he thought of was what he told her.

"I know you have a history with Robert, but you have a future with me."

He had thought of it when he had grown tired of looking for a Christmas tree, when he had been annoyed about taking a Christmas photo, and last night during dinner with his family. Things could have been so different than they were. If his past self had been told that in a year, he'd be engaged and having a baby with Kathryn he would have laughed. But here he was a year later and both things were true.

And honestly? He couldn't think of anything better than being out in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve to buy candy canes because Kathryn had been craving them.

Except for being warm and on the couch with her, but that was a different story.

Once his fingers finally had some feeling back in them he made his way to the counter.

"It's kind of late to be buying candy canes isn't it?" The clerk question as he scanned them. "Last minute craving?"

A half smile pulled at his mouth as he handed over the money. "Something like that. Merry Christmas."

The walk back to the flat was just as cold as the walk to the shop was. The snow fell in thick flakes and blanketed the rooftops and cars. It muffled the usual sounds of the city and everything felt calm and relaxed. The orange streetlights bathed the snow in a warm glow. The only sounds were the rustles of the bag and his footsteps crunching through the snow.

"She's lucky I like her." He said to himself as he turned onto their street. "This is ridiculous."

But the thought left as quickly as it had come when he reached their building. From the street below, he could see their tree in the window. He could see the lights he had spent an hour untangling and the star Kathryn had insisted she put on the tree, even if he had to lift her. Even from outside it looked like home.

"I'm back. I got full-sized and mini ones in case you claim they taste different." He slipped off his boots and hung his coat by the door. "These better be the best candy canes you've ever had."

She pressed a mug of hot chocolate into his hands. "They will be, thank you."

"Anything for you. Even if I do have frostbite." He joked as he let the mug warm his fingers. "But I guess I'm not the one carrying our baby, so better me than you."

Kathryn shook her head and touched her stomach. "He's learning."

Liam had sat back on the couch and pulled the blanket on his lap, happy to be home. Kathryn was already sticking a candy cane in her mouth when she sat next to him. She batted his hand away and whined when he swiped one from the box.

"Hey, these are mine."

"I went out to get them." He reminded her and took a second one just to prove his point. He stirred his drink with one and sat the other one on the table. "You're welcome by the way."

"I said thank you." She kissed him and laid her warm hand on his cold face. "But thank you again."

He just nestled into the couch and reached for the remote. "Now, back to our regularly scheduled binge watching."

"Actually... I need one more thing." Her voice was higher and usual and she grinned. "Please."

His shoulders slumped and he groaned. "You're killing me."

"Don't be a baby, I just need you to come here."

She led him to the tree and he looked at her dubiously.

"So I didn't actually want candy canes." She started but then corrected herself. "Okay, I actually really was craving them. But I also needed to get rid of you for a few minutes."

"For?"

She reached down to the small pile of gifts that sat under the tree. "So I could have time to wrap this."

"You sent me into the cold so you could wrap a gift?"

"Just read the tag and open it." She thrust the box into his hand. "Go on."

 _Liam,_ _thank you for putting up with me this month. This has been the best Christmas a girl could ask for. Here's too many more. Love, Kathryn._

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know I'd do anything for you." He said as he tore off the red and green paper.

"I know but you've been so sweet about everything. And we've spent so much time talking about next Christmas that we haven't really talked about this one."

He opened the box and pulled out a small heart-shaped ornament, when he turned it around he couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. On one side it read 'Our First Christmas' and on the other side was the picture they had taken the day they picked out the tree. When he looked up, Kathryn had her hands clasped together under her chin. Her smile matched his and her green eyes were bright.

"What do you think? I ordered it two weeks ago but it got lost in the mail."

"I think it's perfect." He held it up and nodded to the tree. "Where should we put it?"

She pointed to a bare spot. "Front and center, I rearranged some of the bulbs while you were out."

They put it on together, his fingers brushed against hers. Once it was secure they took a step back and Kathryn leaned her arms on his chest. A comfortable silence fell over them as they looked at the tree. Liam kissed the top of her head and his arm snaked around her waist.

"To our first Christmas." He said quietly.

She reached up to kiss him. "And all the ones to come."

* * *

One day until Christmas, Loyals! I know I say it every day but this was my favorite. I can just see Liam going out in the snow to buy her candy canes, he's sweet like that. Thanks for the feedback, hope you enjoyed this one.


	12. All I Want for Christmas is You

Day Twelve: All I Want for Christmas is You

Just like most mornings, Liam was awake first.

Kathryn's face was pressed into her pillow, apparently, she wasn't a morning person even on Christmas. He laid there a few minutes and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he was comfortable and the bed was warm. As far as Christmas mornings went this was the most carefree one he could remember. The clock on the wall let him know that it was just after eight. On a normal year at this time, he'd be at church pretending that he and his family weren't terrible people. Eleanor would probably already be under the influence and his mum would be concerned about their image. He didn't miss that.

And today was different. Today it was just him and Kathryn and that was more than enough.

He rolled over to check his phone and smiled at the texts that had flooded his screen. When he read them he laughed a little too loud.

 _Robby surprised Willow with a dog...kill me._

 _She named it Holly and it's kept Jasper and me awake. Maybe we should get banished from the palace too. The thing looks like a bloody rat._

 _There's not enough weed in the world to get me through this church service. I'm surprised the whole family didn't burst into flames the moment we walked in._

 _Merry Christmas btw... love you!_

So, he missed Eleanor. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because Kathryn stirred next to him.

"What's so funny?" Her voice was thick with sleep and she pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

"Sorry, it's just Len. Apparently, the King got Willow a dog."

"Oh god." She opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

She sat up and blearily looked around the flat. "It's finally here."

"It is." He brushed his lips over her forehead. "Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Liam fixed the tea while Kathryn freshened up and plugged in all the Christmas lights. He had found the Santa hat that Kathryn had worn on their date with Jasper and Eleanor. She laughed as soon as she saw him.

"Look at you. A month ago I thought I'd never get you to pick out a tree, let alone wear a hat."

He passed off a mug to her and shrugged. "What can I say? It's growing on me."

They settled around the Christmas tree and she turned on their playlist of holiday music. The lights in the flat were still off and it was early enough that the Christmas lights filled the room with a warm glow. They were opening gifts before they went to Kathryn's father's later that day. The pile was small but neither of them cared too much. Liam's family never gave gifts and Kathryn knew he would agonize over what to get her. And according to the group chat that they were all in, Eleanor was going to be gifting her and the baby with enough gifts for two Christmases. So they settled on only giving two gifts each. She watched with excitement as Liam took his presents. He shook the first box and squinted at it.

"Just open it." She pressed. "You're never going to guess."

When he tore off the paper, she could see that he was pleased. It was a box set of classic horror movies, he had wanted it back in October but it had been sold out everywhere. Being a Prince couldn't even get him the collection.

"I figured you were such a good sport about Christmas that you deserved a little Halloween."

"So, does this mean no more Love Actually or Home Alone marathons?"

She considered this for a moment and compromised with a deep sigh. "Give me until tonight, at least. But after midnight we can watch whichever one you want."

"It's been so long since we watched anything without snow or jingle bells." He hugged the box close and grinned. "So, so long."

Kathryn opened her gift and the corner of her mouth curved up into a smile . It was a bottle of perfume, the same one she had worn before she had gotten pregnant. Early on the smell had made her so ill that she had thrown it out. She had complained for weeks after her morning sickness had passed about getting rid of it.

"That was months ago that I said I needed to replace this. You remembered?"

Liam was still holding the movies tight. "It's your favorite and you're not sick anymore."

She reached under the tree and grabbed his final gift. Liam did the same and groaned as they switched small packages.

"Next year you have to teach me how to wrap gifts better."

His gift to her was held in place with a lot of tape and a bow hid that the paper was slightly crinkled. Hers was tucked in at the corners and the gift wrap was smooth. She leaned over to rub his arm.

"It's the thought that counts. But maybe, I'll show you a thing or two."

"Speaking of thoughts, I may have asked Angie to help with this one."

"Funny, I asked Eleanor."

The coincidence made them both smile. "What would we do without meddling sisters?"

"Should we open them together?"

On the count of three, they both began to peel back the shiny wrapping paper. Liam managed to get his opened first while Kathryn struggled with all the tape. His eyes were soft and he was a bit emotional. It was a watch, the same style as his dad's. When he turned it over the engraving made him reach out to squeeze Kathryn's hand.

 _You're all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need. I love you._

"Thank you." He stammered a bit and shook his head. "It's, wow, it's perfect. My dad had this exact watch."

She wore a knowing expression and helped him fasten it on his wrist. "Len told me and then I found that quote and it was perfect."

"Open yours."

With a final tear, she got the rest of paper off. It was a small box and when she opened it she shook her head. It was a pair of small, circular earrings, the outside was silver and encrusted with diamonds. In the center were two stones. One was an emerald and the other was a sapphire.

"They're beautiful."

"Angie said something sentimental would be the best way to go. I figured everyone is going to be so focused on the baby and everything that I should focus on you. They're our birthstones." He leaned forward and took her hand. "And I thought since yours is blue you could wear them to the wedding. Something blue or whatever."

She kissed him gently. "I will, thank you."

* * *

Once they cleaned up the wrapping paper, Liam had made breakfast. Normally he went with something easy like toast or oatmeal, but not today.

"It's Christmas and the baby wanted a Full English." Kathryn insisted as she picked at her food "You can't say no for either of those reasons."

He reached over and pressed his hand to her stomach. "Listen, you have to stop craving things that are a hassle to make or go get."

When the baby gave a hard kick Kathryn shook her head. "Don't threaten her, you'll make her want something even more elaborate."

"She's going to have to learn to cook then." He said as he cleared the plates. "Maybe she is going to be a handful."

"Of course she is."

The television had been on for background noise but when fanfare sounded and the picture changed, Liam's stomach was in a knot.

"We now bring you the King's Christmas Broadcast."

Robert's face was on screen and he sat at his desk. Behind him was a picture from his wedding, one of the whole family and most shocking of all, the Christmas card photo they had taken.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas." He began. "Here in the palace I am grateful to be celebrating my second Christmas back home and my first Christmas as your King."

"Liam, we don't have to watch this."

He waved her off and stared at the screen, he could see his photo peeking out from behind his shoulder. It made him uneasy and he wondered if Helena had put it there to distract from the fact that he and Kathryn hadn't been with them this morning.

"This year has been particularly kind to my family just as I hope it has been to yours. This is year saw the opening of a legacy exhibit, created by my mother that honored my father and all his achievements. My sister started a charity to spread a little more cheer each and every day. It saw my dear uncle beating his fight with cancer. It saw my wedding to the woman I love." He paused for just a moment and the smile he wore was tight and forced. "It saw my _brother_ announcing his engagement and the news that there will be a new member of our family next year."

The way the word brother was spit out of his mouth made Liam frown. Kathryn watched as he shook his head and muted the TV. She placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This." She searched for the right words. "If I hadn't insisted we stayed at the tree lighting, Robert wouldn't have uninvited you. You should be spending time with your family. It's Christmas."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Liam waved her off and turned from the screen. "He's an ass, he would have done it anyway."

"But you don't know that. You should be with your family."

"I am though. I'm with you and with her, _you're_ my family. Do you think I would have picked out a tree, baked cookies and hung all the mistletoe if it weren't for you?" His held her arms and his face was full of fondness. "I did all those things because I love you and wanted to start new traditions with our family. With you."

This tugged at Kathryn's heart and she let out a shaky breath. "Really? You didn't want to spend the day with them?"

"I don't care about a stuffy dinner or bickering with family. All I care about is us and how we spend the day. All I want for Christmas is to spend the day with my fiancee, watch the same Christmas movies we've seen all month and enjoy my first holiday with the person I care about the most." He promised as his arms went around her waist. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Her hormones won out because she swallowed hard and felt overwhelmed. "Oh, that's such a relief to hear." And then she chuckled as an afterthought. "And very Hallmark to be coming from the guy who claims to hate Christmas."

He thought of the past month. He thought of the tree, the lights and every moment they had spent together. "I can confidently say this is the best Christmas I've ever had. And it's all thanks to you, Kates."

He reached up and held his face as he kissed her. His smile matched hers as he pulled back, he let his forehead rest against hers.

"It's the best one I've had too. Merry Christmas, Liam."

"Merry Christmas, Kathryn."

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas, Loyals I hoped you enjoyed this mini series. It went off the rails in the end but long story short, I miss Kiam and we deserved a fifth season. Watch this space for more Kiam throughout the new year, Thank you!


End file.
